Saving Grace: A StableQueen Story
by RachelHxxx
Summary: A/U: What if Snow had realised her mistake of telling Cora about Regina and Daniel and stopped her from ruining Regina's happy ending? Warning: adult themes and non graphic abuse and violence. #MamaGina (Regina/Snow mother/daughter) #StableQueen. ADOPTED FROM FAERIETALES4EVER.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I adopted this story from FaerieTales4ever and this is also my first Once Upon A Time fic, the first 7 chapters have buteen written by the previous author so I make no claim on them.

XXX

Regina ran. She didn't know what else to do. All she could was, 'The King has proposed to me! Me, of all people! And mother had just agreed without my consent! Shouldn't I be the one to choose?! It is MY life!' It was like Regina's worst nightmare had come true. She bolted to the stables and threw open the doors. "Daniel!" She called out desperately. The stable boy immediately straightened from his work and turned toward her, worried at the distressed tone of her voice.

"Regina!" He went to her in quick with confident strides. "What is it, what's happened?"

Regina launched herself at the man, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Daniel," she whispered passionately, "Marry me."

Daniel held her tenderly, but moved so he could see her face, "Regina what're you doing?" Daniel asked, slightly taken aback. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her; in fact it was his greatest desire. He loved Regina more than all the stars in the sky. He even had his local blacksmith friend make a ring for her. Daniel planned to propose on her 25th birthday, only three days away. To hear that she wanted this as much as he did, well, it elated him but to see her ask it with such distress and urgency, as if the answer he gave could save her life, that was what troubled him so deeply.

Regina, by this point, was about to break. Her mother had taken everything from her. Her childhood was not a pleasant one; filled with memories of horrible pain and abuse, both physical and emotional. Regina had always tried her hardest to please her mother, but no matter what she did, or how good she was, it never seemed to be enough - she took every opportunity to say so. When Regina was almost fifteen, she seriously contemplated ending it all. She had no friends, her father - though he loved her - barely stood up for her under Cora's rage. She honestly felt she had nothing left to live for.

Then she met Daniel.

Regina had gone horseback riding, the one thing that could still bring her any amount of happiness, out in the pasture on a relatively young steed that was still easily spooked. She was attempting to train him. Usually her father accompanied her, but he had gone out for the day and Regina thought she was experienced enough to have at least one ride out on her own. A deer sprinted across the road in front of them and caused the animal to rear and take off down the path, Regina only barely hanging on. As the raced past a nearby farm, Daniel, who had been fixing the fence outside his mother's house, heard the horse's wild whinnying mixed with Regina's anguished cries. He immediately mounted his family's black Pinto and rode out bareback to rescue her. He caught up fairly quickly, racing ahead of her and pulling tautly at the other horse's reigns. The animal halted, but the girl slid off him and into the grass. Daniel dismounted and went to help her. "Are you alright?" He had asked as he helped her to her feet.

Regina stared at him in awe. "Y-yes," she said breathlessly, "a bit shaken up, but otherwise all right. And I don't think I'll be taking him out anytime again soon, though." She gestured to her chestnut bay.

"Nonsense," Daniel chuckled, "he just needs a little encouragement." Daniel helped her mount and spent the rest of the afternoon coaching her.

When Regina returned home and explained to her father Daniel's heroics and how he'd helped her with the bay, Henry insisted they hire him as Regina's riding instructor. It wasn't long before the two realized they had feelings for each other stronger than just friends.

Looking at him now, she couldn't bear to think of becoming anyone else's wife.

"Did you tell your mother about us?" His gentle voice called her back to the present.

"No!" Regina burst out tearfully, "And now I can never tell her, she won't understand!"

"Why?" Daniel wondered aloud, "What happened?" He hated seeing her like this.

"That girl I saved," she chocked through her emotions, "was the King's daughter! And now he's proposed…to me!"

"What?" Daniel was shocked.

"My mother accepted!" She sobbed, ignoring partly because she was still in shock and part of herself didn't want to repeat herself. She turned away from him, trying to collect herself. There was only one thing she had in common with her mother; she did not like when people saw her break down. Not even with Daniel, not even when the situation was so bad it provided no foreseeable way- wait. "The only way out is to run," she murmured to herself as realisation dawned on her. She turned back to Daniel, putting all the hope she had left into what she said next, "We must leave! We'll be married! We must never come back!"

Daniel wished nothing more than to do as his beloved asked. But, to leave a chance to be Queen, for a life with a stable boy? Did she really wish to do such a thing? "Gina," he warned, cupping her face in his palms, "The life of a stable girl is a far cry from life as Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing!" She insisted, "All I care about is you."

She looked at him with such earnest, such warmth, that Daniel couldn't help but smile. "Well," he said, "If I'm going to marry you, lets do this properly." He went over to her saddle, which he had been polishing when she found him, and unhitched a simple gold ring from it's hiding place. He beamed as he came back over to Regina who gazed lovingly at the jeweled band as he placed it on her finger. Then they kissed, long and passionately.

Suddenly, Regina heard a thud in the hay by the stable door. She turned to find a little chesnut brown haired girl in a nightgown standing there, tears streaming down her face.

Snow.

"Dear, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, slightly alarmed. What was the girl doing out so late? It was nearly half past 12.

Snow's lip quivered. "You- you said to get back on the horse so-" she trailed off looking from Regina to Daniel and back again. Regina recognized that look. A look of extreme pain and confusion, a look that had stared back at her through the mirror many times over after her mother had abused her. She felt wronged, she felt betrayed.

"Snow, I can explain," she pleaded. But before she could say anything, the princess turned around and stormed off into the night. Regina threw Daniel a fleeting look and took off after the distressed girl

"Snow, Snow!" She called frantically. She was a few paces behind the princess, but she was a fast runner. Regina caught up to Snow when she tripped on the road, unable to see through her tears. Regina rushed and helped her to her knees.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked, and then silently cursed herself. 'Of course she's not all right! Look at her!'

"No…no," Snow managed between her sobs. She couldn't bear this. She had lost her mother only one-year prior, and since then her father had been scouring the land for a new wife. At first, Snow wanted nothing to do with this. No one could replace her mother. Everyone Leopold brought to the castle was a duchess or another noble. They were far too proper for Snow's taste. They tried to be nice to her, but Snow knew they were only trying to win her father's affections. They did not really care about her. She could not see herself able to live with these people, kind as they may or may not have been.

She could not envision calling them Mother or baking cakes with them or them playing games with her. She certainly couldn't imagine them protecting her from the violent things her father had tried to do to her since her mother passed. At first King Leopold was just quieter, sadder. And then he was sterner. He raised his voice at her for the first time a month after Eva died, and it scared her. Sure her parents had scolded her before, but never by yelling. They were always calm, trying to explain to her why what she had done was wrong and how to fix it. Snow was sure one of the servants heard, but no one had the courage to question the King. Her nursemaid Johanna had comforted her afterward, assuring her that her father was only like this because he was grieving. But he yelled at her almost every day following, for every little thing she did wrong. At first, Snow was deeply wounded by this, thinking that grieving over her mother's death must have somehow caused her to turn into a bad child. As months passed though, Snow grew used to her father's now quickly escalating temper, avoiding him as much as possible.

Then there was the hitting. It was her father's birthday, and all she wanted to do was bake him a cake. The servant's agreed to help her and she caught on quickly. When she went to bring her father the cake, he was having tea with ambassadors from other kingdoms to discuss an alliance for a coming war. She offered them cake as well, but the ambassadors mistook her intentions, appalled that the King would make his own daughter a servant. They promptly left before her father could explain.

He'd slapped her across the face and knocked her to the floor.

This upset her much more than any amount of yelling, but her father demanded she keep it hidden. He seemed to regret his actions, but warned her if she told anyone, it would happen again.

She told Johanna.

The hitting became more frequent after that, the yelling habit now all but a distant memory, replaced with a much more violent one. Yet, even that became commonplace for her.

One night, King George had come to visit. Snow had had a particularly awful run in with her father that day. He'd been drinking heavily and as a result been more violent than ever before, calling her Eva and asking why Snow's mother had left him alone. Then he beat her to a point of near unconsciousness. She tried to get away, or call for the servants, but nothing worked. Johanna found her just as her father was leaving the room, but the image of his face was engrained in her mind. His eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance, as if he was portraying another's actions. That's what it seemed like to Snow, that he was another man at those times. That he was so lost in his grief for Snow's mother he became someone other than her father.

King George had noticed the princess's plight and, in her chambers, offered Snow an herbal tea he claimed to have brewed from a plethora of the most powerful healing herbs of the realm. Snow accepted it gratefully, letting the warm liquid spread throughout her body slowly.

But the pleasurable sensation didn't last long. Soon the comforting sense of heat; as though she was drinking hot coco on a cold winters night, transformed into a white-hot searing pain specifically targeted at her lower abdomen. She remembered many nurses bustling around her chambers, but everything was distorted. After awhile, she fell into a fitful sleep. Since that night, she had asked Johanna to move into her chambers saying she needed her reassurance. It helped, nevertheless Snow felt that ever since then, something about her was different, though she had no idea what.

She had hoped that a new wife would make him happy and she wouldn't have to worry about that other side of her father any longer. Although she couldn't imagine ever meeting such a woman to make them both content again.

Until Regina.

When Snow met Regina her warm demeanor, so similar to Eva's, immediately comforted her. When she told her father what the woman had done for her, Leopold was in awe of her and went to propose to her right away. When he'd told Snow Regina had accepted, she was ecstatic. Regina would never be her mother, but she could see herself loving the kind, gentle, woman almost as if she were.

And then she had gone to the stables. How could Regina do this to her, to her father? She had to know.

"What were you doing with that man in the stables?" She asked between shaky breaths. "You're to marry my father! You're to be my mother!"

"Snow, listen to me," Regina begged. "You're father, he's a kind and fair man, but I don't love him."

"I don't understand," Snow said. Why would Regina accept her father's proposal if she didn't love him?

"My mother accepted for me," Regina confessed. "Love, real love, true love; it's magic." Regina smiled genuinely at the little girl, who was finally looking at her. "It's the most powerful thing in the world."

"And this man, in the stables," Snow asked, "you love him?"

"With all my heart," Regina admitted shyly, her face glowing.

Snow gave her a faint smile as she dried her eyes, "Then- " her voice hitched slightly, but she wanted Regina to be happy. "Then you must marry him!" She declared.

Regina beamed and the two hugged. Snow turned to walk back to the stables, but the woman grabbed her arm, "Wait!" she cautioned, fear lacing her voice.

"Yes?" Snow said, turning back to face her friend.

The raven-haired beauty bit her lip. "Do you know what a secret is?" She finally asked.

Snow shook her head.

"Then what you saw, what I told you, you must keep it a secret." Regina implored

"Why?"

'How best to explain such a thing to an innocent child?' Regina wondered. "Because…because there are people who don't want Daniel and I to be together." That was the simplest way she could think to put it.

"But…" Snow was confused again, "you're in love. Why would anyone want to keep you from being with those you love?"

Regina laughed a breathy laugh, "I don't know, Snow. But if certain people found out- if my mother found out-"

"You're mother? But why would you're mother care who you are with, if they make you happy?" Snow was thinking of her mother and how she would've done anything to make sure her baby was happy.

Regina sighed. 'Why must things be so complicated?' "My mother-" She tried to select her words carefully. "She believes I should focus on raising my social stature-"

Snow cut her off again, "Surely if you just explained what you felt for him-"

"No!" Regina panicked, startling Snow. "Dear, please, you must understand me. My mother must not know. It doesn't matter what her reasons, but she will harm Daniel and I if she knows."

Snow's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"Can you keep my secret for me?' Regina asked.

Snow nodded determinedly. "I promise."

XXX

Two days later Snow sat in her chambers, deep in thought. Last night, Regina's mother Cora had come to talk to the princess in the greenhouse. She had paid Snow many compliments, saying she enjoyed how close Snow and her daughter had become. Then she asked Snow a strange question. "Why is my daughter pulling away?" She'd wondered.

Snow, concerned, asked her what she meant and Cora had said that she missed the days when they were close and she didn't want to lose her daughter. That had struck a cord with the princess, who believed no one should lose her mother. Snow begged Regina's mother to call off Regina's wedding to her father and let Regina be happy.

Cora was instantly more alert. "I would do anything to make her happy. Come dear, you can tell me," she'd said causing Snow to heave a sigh of relief. But then Cora had combed back Snow's bangs and said, "You must tell me."

And Snow had.

Now looking back on it, Snow wondered if she'd done the right thing. "You must tell me." It sounded so…possessive. Regina had said her mother didn't approve of Daniel. The conversation in the greenhouse made Snow doubt that Regina understood her mother, but now she was beginning to question her judgment.

Snow heard a crunching on the cold grass outside her window. She looked out to find Cora strutting toward the stables with a sinister look on her face. On a hunch, the princess threw on her cloak and followed the wealthy woman.

Just as she suspected, Cora headed to the stables. Snow hid by the side of the door and crouched down as Regina and Daniel were halted by Cora's menacing form.

"You could've at least left a note," Cora said, stone-faced. Snow winced as Cora used magic to fling the fleeing couple onto the warm hay of the stables, throwing them backwards with a jolt. The door's shut behind them with a metallic 'Clang!' just as the princess crept inside and ducked behind barrels of hay.

The look on Regina's face was one of pure terror and it pained Snow to know she'd caused it.

"Mother, I-"

"Don't." Cora spat. "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice, how dare you?"

"You're impossible to talk to," Regina said, finding her voice, "just listen to me! I want to be with Daniel."

"You don't know what you want," Cora scoffed indifferently, "I do. I didn't get you to the cusp of greatness to become the wife of a stable boy."

"But it's my life!" Regina argued. Snow couldn't believe what was happening.

Cora laughed a bit insanely, "Oh you silly, foolish girl. It's mine. The things I had to do. The deals I had to make to get this life and you want to toss it away?" Regina looked seconds from breaking.

"Stay strong," Daniel murmured.

'Fight for the magic' Snow thought. 'True Love is the most powerful thing in the world.'

Regina faced her mother. "You nor your magic can rip us apart," she asserted, "I love him."

"And I love her." echoed Daniel.

"I know," said Cora complacently, "but I love her too."

"If you loved me you would let us be together," Regina protested.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to run." Her mother countered.

"I'm sorry," Regina apologized, "but this is my happy ending. We're going."

"No, you're not." Regina's mother stated matter-of-factly. Snow wondered if she was the only one who noticed the magic sparking off the woman's fingertips.

"So what's your plan?" Regina retorted, "You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do."

Snow saw the change in Cora. She knew her current tactic of intimidating her daughter had lost the edge the princess knew from intuition it must've once had. Regina had found her courage, something Cora thought had been squelched long ago. She was calculating now, forming another course of action. Snow got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She could only hope Regina saw her mother as she did. But, eying Regina, she could see the only thing the ebony haired woman saw in her mother's silent pondering was a fleeting wisp of hope that she might finally understand.

Cora spoke again, "So this is you're decision," she asked her daughter. "This will make you happy?" Snow could see it was a trick, but Regina was too busy clinging to that last bit of faith she had that she wouldn't have to lose her mother to gain her fairytale ending.

"It already has." She whispered contently.

"Then I'm not going to stop you," Cora said.

Regina went and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Thank you mother."

But Cora was looking past her, at Daniel. Snow braced herself.

"Daniel," the older woman walked toward the stable hand, who looked at her expectantly. "If you want to have a life with Regina," she told him, "then there's one important lesson I want to give you. It's how do be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children,"

"I know," Daniel smiled.

"Good," Cora said, "then you'll understand why I'm doing this."

Snow, who, sensing that if anything was going to go wrong, Daniel would feel the brunt of it, had crept closer to him. She saw Cora's deception coming a second before Regina did.

Two shouts of "No!" and "Mother!" rang through the stables simultaneously. A second before Cora's hand could lodge itself in Daniel's chest, the princess leaped in front of him, gasping as Cora's cold hand gripped her heart and started sucking all the life out of her.

Just as Snow thought she was taking in her last breath, she could almost see her mother, waiting for her. She could be happy. She would no longer be abused or neglected. Regina would marry her true love and Snow would finally have her mother again. Suddenly, a voice screamed "NO!" Cora's hand released her heart just before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina acted on instinct as she clutched the heavy leather saddle in her hand. Her mind was in a tailspin. What was Snow doing here? She had noticed her earlier, sneaking behind Daniel, but said nothing for fear of what her mother would do. Had she been the one to tell Cora Regina's plans of running, or had her mother truly noticed her missing from the house? Regina wasn't sure, but the fact that the little girl was here in the dead of night seemed to answer the question. At first she was angry. The girl, young or not, had betrayed her trust.

And yet, Regina knew Snow understood she had taken the wrong path. Truly, Regina couldn't blame her. Cora was viciously manipulative and there were numerous ways she could have weaseled information out of a child as young as Snow White.

But to see her defend Daniel. Even though she witnessed it with her own eyes, Regina couldn't believe it to be true. Snow had leapt in front of the stable boy, surely well aware of what Cora intended to do, yet the only emotion set upon her features was one of defiance. Anyone else in the princess's position probably wouldn't have stepped willingly into such an almost certain peril at all, let alone without any fear. Regina wondered briefly what had gone through Snow's head as she leapt blindly in front of a man she barely knew to save him, and by doing so into the clutches of a woman as powerful as Cora Mills. Regina briefly hoped her mother would relent and stop her actions before she could harm the brave child. But one glance told her Cora was much too far-gone. Gone down a deep hole of hunger for power and vengeance.

This was a place she had only seen her mother in once before. When they first moved into their stately mansion, Cora began referring to herself as a duchess. When a young noble had questioned her after not seeing her at King Leopold's most recent ball, she had ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of him. The memory was rooted deep in Regina's brain, and as much as she tried to forget it, the horrid scene only became more vivid. Every night she hopped and prayed never to find her way there herself. To a place of such anger and depression she would be willing to kill to be happy.

Seeing her mother about to crush Snow's heart, the memory came flooding back clearer than ever before. She heard the boy's agonizing scream and remembered the extreme fear in his eyes. She had wanted to help him, but was too timid to stand up to her mother. Watching him crumple to the ground, she vowed never to let her mother commit an act like that in her presence again. Now, observing the innocent girl have the same gruesome treatment placed upon her that she in no way was deserving of, Regina knew she could never forgive herself if she let her mother claim Snow's life.

With all the effort she could muster, she screamed and the top of her lungs and thrust the heaviest saddle she could find at her mother, making sure to aim the metal girth buckle straight at her mother's temple. The saddle slammed into Cora and flung her backward with surprising force. She flew through the doors, which had blown open by the now howling wind. The clang of the buckle against the sorceress's temple echoed throughout the stable and Cora lay motionless on the grass. Regina let the saddle fall and raced over to kneel beside Daniel, who was crouched on the floor next to Snow.

"Snow," she said, gently trying to shake her awake. She bent over and put her ear to the little girl's chest. She listened intently, but there was no sound of a beating heart. "Snow!" She choked out frantically.

She looked at Daniel, her dark eyes quickly filling with tears. Her fiancée simply shook his head sadly and embraced her, attempting to consol her by encasing her in warmth. Regina buried her face in his chest as silent, heavy tears streaked down her face. '_We_ _were too late.' _Regina couldn't help but feel personally responsible. Maybe if she had acted quicker, maybe if she hadn't let fear root her to her spot. If she had taken Snow's place…

Regina's sobs grew louder and Daniel simply tightened his hold, knowing no words could take away the pain she was feeling at the loss of such an innocent soul.

He allowed his tears to flow freely then. A little girl he barely knew had sacrificed her life to save him. And he would never even be able to thank her. Suddenly, a small blue light appeared in the doorway of the barn.

"Regina," Daniel nudged her, "Look."

Regina lifted her tear-streaked face just as the small blue dot approached her. Slowly, the bright light faded away to reveal a dark skinned woman no bigger than Regina's hand in a flowing blue dress. Her curly black hair was pinned neatly on top of her head and she smiled sympathetically at the grieving couple.

"Wh-Who are you?" Regina asked confused. It was only at second glance she realized the woman had wings on her back.

"I am Sapphire," said the fairy, "Godmother to Selfless Souls and Trainer of Fairies, but you may call me Blue."

Regina gasped. Was this really _the_ Blue Fairy? Yes, she lived in the Enchanted Forest, but of all the things that could happen here, she always thought Fairies were a myth, an exaggerated presentation of sorceress who only happened to have wings. She couldn't very well think that now.

Then another thought crossed her mind; Blue said she only helped selfless souls, Regina was not selfless, nor was Daniel, though he was certainly closer than she. The only completely selfless person Regina knew of was…a final sob escaped her lips before she was able to compose herself.

"But- why are you here? Why have you come to _us _of all people? Surely, there are others more deserving?" she asked.

In answer, Blue fluttered closer to Snow's body. She waved her wand and surrounded the girl in a blinding white light. When it faded, some color had returned to the princess's cheeks. Everyone waited in anxious silence. Only Blue smiled faintly.

At first, nothing happened. Then all at once Snow took in a deep gulp of air and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?" she mumbled.

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing. For a moment, she couldn't move. Snow was alive! She reached out her hand to stroke the young girl's face, using the other to feel for the steady beating of a heart, once again active in the princess's chest. It was a shock when she finally felt it, weak, but still there nonetheless. She pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Snow," she whispered lovingly as a new set of fresh tears came to her, this time out of joy. Regina turned to the fairy, who was floating gracefully beside them. "But…how?" She stuttered.

Blue smiled, "As I said, I am the Guardian of Gallant Souls. Snow thought nothing of her own needs or wants when she stepped into your mother's path, only of you're love for Daniel and her wish for you to be happy. And you, Regina," Blue said, shifting her gaze, "you and Daniel could've ran safely after you injured your mother, but you chose to stay and care for a girl you've known only for a short time. Both of those actions were selfless, brave, and true, so that enabled me to bring her back to us."

The fairy smiled down at Snow, "Well done my dear. You acted wise beyond you're years today. I know many brave souls who would not have been willing to do what you have. From this day forward, I shall always be at your service."

Snow smiled faintly, still winded from all that had happened. "Th-thank you milady."

The fairy laughed lightly. "Of course, my dear."

Snow then snuggled into Regina and drifted to sleep.

"Blue," Regina called hesitantly as the pixie turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"I-well, you've already done so much." she grinned again at Snow, "So I do not expect you to do anything more for me but…"

"What is it my dear?" Blue asked kindly.

"Well you see, my mother-"

Sapphire cut her off, "-has already been taken care of."

Regina knit her brows and looked to the grass where her mother had landed only to discover she was no longer there. "Where is she?" the girl asked.

Blue waved her hand frivolously "Do not fret. She is safe in another realm. She will not harm you or your family again."

'Family?' Regina wondered. The only family she had was her father, and Cora never harmed him. But looking at Daniel and the ten year old curled up in her lap, sleeping peacefully, she realized perhaps she was wrong. She smiled at Blue. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "but where did you send her?"

"A place called Wonderland." And then she was gone.

It was some time later that Snow awoke. She did not realized where she was, but she felt someone's arm wrapped securely around her waist. It was the safest she'd felt in a long time. "Mother?" She wondered aloud. And then she looked into those shining brown eyes and saw the sweet smile that had become her only comfort since her mother passed. "Regina!" she breathed happily, clutching her tightly.

"Hello dear," Regina smiled as she hugged the girl back.

Snow felt another set of arms wrap around her. She looked cautiously to her left. "Daniel," she sighed unbelieving. "You're alive!" She reached out to be sure she wasn't dreaming. He grabbed her hand in his.

"Thanks to you, dear one." he smiled.

Snow looked back at Regina, confused. "But your mother, she was…her hand, it was so cold…she squeezed my heart…she was…I was…."

"Shh." Regina soothed, "My mother is gone. She will never hurt you again."

"What? But how?"

"Magic." Regina smiled, "The magic of True Love."

Snow smiled and closed her eyes. "Even if you're not my mother, I love you Regina."

Regina beamed. "I love you too." Only just realizing how true of a statement that was.

The three of them sat there for a while, content to just be. Then Snow sighed loudly and broke the comfortable silence. She wanted to ask them to stay, but she knew that wouldn't be fair. In those few minutes she'd felt more love from the two of them than she had in the past year. She felt like she finally had someone to trust, someone she could be a family with. She wished with all her heart that she and Regina would remain as close as she felt they were now even after she went away with Daniel. She hated to leave this moment. Snow could stay here forever. But it was not to be, she knew. Regina needed to be free, she needed to have her family and start a life of her own.

"I guess you two should get going," she said sadly, untangling herself from their warm embrace. The cold air was a shock to her skin. "it will be light soon." She continued in a whisper, willing herself not to cry.

Regina glanced at Daniel, her eyes filled with hurt and uncertainty. She did not know exactly when it happened, but she truly loved this little girl. She could not bear to leave her looking so unhappy. Daniel nodded his understanding and Regina approached Snow tenderly.

"With my mother gone," she said gently, "we do not have to leave right away. Let us at least take you home, you're father must be worried."

Regina knit her brows in confusion as she noticed the girl stiffen under her at the word home.

Snow didn't know what to do. It was almost light now. If her father found out she was not in her room… She tried unsuccessfully to stop herself from wincing at the thought of the punishment that was sure to come. The unpleasant nausea that had begun to plague her as this past week came back again, and she fought hard to ignore it. Worse yet, if her father saw Regina…no she couldn't, she _wouldn't _let that happen. Seeing the kindhearted looks on Regina and Daniel's faces, she knew they only meant the best for her. If she told them she wanted to go back on her own, they would insist she was too weak. No, if she said anything, it would only raise suspicion. She had no choice; she had to let them take her back.

"Ok." She finally whispered quietly.

"Good," Regina replied. Snow noticed the hesitation in her voice that she was clearly trying to hide. Regina knew there was something wrong at home, and, though Snow was somewhat fearful of that, she was also glad.

Regina helped the girl to her feet and it was only then, as her nightgown fell from her shoulders, that she noticed the bruises. Some were yellowing, clearly a few days old. Others were still red or slowly turning black and blue, undoubtedly newer than the others. The ebony-haired girl's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Snow," she whispered. Had her mother done this? Was this how she got Snow to divulge Regina's secret? Beat her?

Memories came flooding back. Cora did not favor using physical violence on her daughter; she knew Regina was far too rebellious for that. Cora preferred to use her realfear: magic.

If Regina behaved inarticulately, her mother took a sick pleasure in what Regina referred to as a young girl as "Spelling" her. If Regina had tracked mud in the house after playing outside, her mother would give the maid the next day off and make Regina clean the entire mansion alone. It took all day and the girl never caught a break. Cora would place a spell on her daughter so she worked at what felt like the speed of light for an hour, but was rooted to the spot until Cora told her she could move. By the time night fell, Regina would be so weak and tired, she usually fell asleep on the kitchen floor. In the morning, all her mother would say was that she hopped she learned her lesson. She did not even bother to tend to Regina's aching muscles.

When she rode her treasured horse, the one Daniel had help her train when they first met, now named Rocinante "like a man" as her mother called the Western style riding Daniel had taught her, Cora only had to flick her wrist to send the horse into an uncontrollable gallop that often ended with Regina harboring a broken bone or two when she could no longer hold on and was thrown from the animal. More than once the throw was so forceful and sudden that had it not been for her quick reflexes, Regina would've been trampled under Rocinante's hooves. She tried to tell her father what had really happened, but Cora would only wipe his memory after she thought her daughter was asleep and retell Regina's tale as if it was an accident or the girl had acted irresponsibly.

At first, Regina attempted to resist her mother influences, but she soon learned that only prolonged the torture.

On days when Regina had resisted, like when she implored to be released from her engagement to King Leopold, Cora would snatch her from the ground whenever she saw fit and leave her wriggling helplessly in the death-grip of enchanted tree roots, enjoying seeing her daughter suffer until she was hyperventilating and begging to be released, promising to be good. Cora would only laugh, as though she knew Regina's promises couldn't last, but was glad of that because it meant another opportunity to cause her misery.

Looking at the bruises on Snow's shoulders, so similar to her own from those torturous branches, she cursed that Cora would not have the sense, for she knew now that her mother cared for no one, not to abuse the King's daughter. When she bent down to get a closer look, the girl shrunk away, pulling her cloak tighter around her, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, Snow." Regina sympathized, bending down to look her in the eye. "You're safe now. My mother will never harm you again." She assured the trembling girl.

The princess stood still then, Regina's words ringing in her ears. She had her way out. No one would ever have to know about the violent side of their _gracious_ King. Snow had seen with her own eyes how powerful the woman was and she knew that Cora would harm as many as necessary to get what she wanted, so Regina's theory made sense. On the one hand, Snow was relieved. On the other… Snow had hoped Regina would rescue her, foolish a thought as that was. That she and Regina and Daniel could ride off together, that she could be away from her father forever. She thought that when Regina saw the bruises, she would finally understand. And she could have a Mama and a Papa again, for she was quickly coming to discover that having a father was not always synonymous with having a Papa who loved and cared for you.

The girl struggled to hold back her tears as her fantasy was crushed before her. "Ok," she whispered softly.

Regina watched Snow's face change before she said anything. She went from terrified, to hopeful, to contemplative, to devastated. The final look on her face was almost identical to the one Regina wore after her mother accepted Leopold's proposal. It felt like her world was crumbling under her. To see such a look on Snow's face unnerved her. What could possibly make her feel so hopeless? When the girl finally whispered a meek 'ok', Regina only looked at her confused.

"'Ok' what dear?" She asked, soothingly as she could.

Snow's mouth set in a determined line, "Ok, take me home," she asserted softly.

When they arrived at the woods, Regina was shocked to hear Snow say she could make it from there on her own. "Dear, are you sure? It's awfully dark out."

Snow bit her lip and her eyes shifted back and forth between Daniel and Regina before she finally said, "Yes, I'm sure."

Regina was uncertain, but bent down and placed a soft kiss on the girl's head. "At least take the lantern," she said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Snow smiled, then turned away rapidly before the tears could fall.

Regina waited until the princess was out of sight before turning to Daniel, worry increasing by the minute. "Something's wrong." She said anxiously.

Daniel simply shook his head fearfully, "Yes." he affirmed, "but what can we do?"

"We follow her." Regina said simply.

That was all the instruction Daniel needed. The two of them took off down the path.

Regina stood securely in Daniel's handholds, but she was shaking. As she watched through the castle window, Snow's father was bent menacingly over the little girl, clearly drunk. Broken glass littered the floor. A terrified Snow was cowering in the corner; more new bruises covering the girls now bear arms. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. When Daniel lowered her to the ground, she clung to him shivering. She shut her eyes, trying to forget all she'd seen.

"We can't leave." She finally managed. "Not without her." Regina didn't care what it took; they were going to rescue Snow White. She was like a daughter now. And no one stops a mother from reaching her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow was finally able to move.

When she'd entered the palace, she had intended to make her way to her room unseen. Unfortunately, when she reached the threshold to the kitchen, she noticed her father perched in a chair by the door, eyes bloodshot, and empty wine chalice in hand. She tried to sneak around him, but in the dark she mistakenly stepped on an uprooted floorboard and tripped. The thud her body made when it hit the floor was just enough to jolt her father out of his stupor. Profanities were exclaimed and glass objects flew. Snow couldn't get away fast enough. The King yanked her back by her hair and turned her to face him.

"Well, look who finally came back," he spat. "I'll show you what happens when you abandon your husband!"

Snow gasped sharply. He thought she was Eva! That would only make the punishment worse. Snow scrambled away quickly as she could. Leopold lumbered after her, tossing plates haphazardly. The alcohol disoriented his depth perception and luckily most of the glass missed her. Only a few shards grazed her arms and legs. Father and daughter continued to play a terrifying game of cat and mouse well into the morning. All the while, Leopold shouting at Snow, saying if she were a good wife, she would've never let in the first place let alone have the gall to return. When the first rays of sunlight came through the kitchen windows, the King's shouts and hostility finally ceased before he fell into a deep, intoxicated sleep from entirely too much alcohol. She inched out slowly from her tiny nook between the China cabinet and the bay window seat, the one place where her father could not reach her. She cringed as her muscles ached with each moment. She bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out. Once she was upstairs, Johanna would know what to do to take care of her. She covered her father, who was slumped over in a dining chair, with a warm wool blanket and gingerly made her way up the staircase, trying hard not to disturb the servants.

When Snow reached her chambers, she paused. She was in a lot of pain, but felt bad for rousing Johanna whenever she needed help. Snow paddled to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom instead, deciding this time to tend to the injuries herself. She tugged open the ornately carved medicine cabinet and carefully studied it's contents. As she pulled out what she believed to be the correct concoction of herbs to treat her current injuries, she once again became lost in her thoughts. Where were Regina and Daniel now? It had been hours since she had left them in the woods. She wondered if they were gone yet. Snow had no worries of her father finding Regina in his present state. The last time he had been this drunk, he'd slept the rest of the day. Maybe, if she were lucky, Snow could see Regina one more time before-

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head, trying not to cry again. She knew seeing Regina would only make it harder to know she was gone. Snow would've given anything to have such a woman be her mother, but she knew in her heart that nothing could've been done to prevent her from running. Even if the princess hadn't gone to the stables, if Cora had succeeded in her attempt on Daniel's life-Snow shivered as the image flooded her mind, but quickly pushed it back. Even if the treacherous plan had come to pass, Regina would've never been happy as Queen. Snow hated to think of what Regina may have become if Daniel died. The pain of losing her mother was still fresh in Snow's heart. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She couldn't imagine what it would've felt like for Regina to lose her True Love. The day she met Regina, Snow wasn't sure how long she could hang on, living life as it was. It was hard to imagine that it had only been nearly a week ago that Regina had come into her life and reminded her what it felt like to be cared for…to be loved.

To distract herself from the steadily growing lump in her throat, she returned her attention to the herbs sitting idly on the counter. As she begin to sort through the plants, the queasy feeling returned. She tried to think, she hadn't eaten anything strange for dinner that night-or rather last night. Her stomach had been bothering her more and more frequently and her appetite had changed. Sometimes she wanted the first thing she saw, and other days, she felt like she could tolerate only apple-favored foods. It was strange to her. She had no idea what was going on, but figured she must be ill. After she tended to her bruises and cuts, Snow would make some mint tea to soothe the nausea. As she opened the small canister of cayenne, Johanna's go-to herb to relieve Snow's pain, she reeled back as the smell wafted up her nose, before she knew it, she'd dropped the bottle and was retching violently all over the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p>After witnessing Snow's mistreatments by Leopold, Regina and her fiancée had gone directly to her father's cottage by the outskirts of the woods, still shaken. Her father used to live with her and Cora, but said he was more comfortable staying in what used to be the family's vacation spot. Father and daughter both agreed that the small lodge felt much more homey, but Cora would not hear of the future Queen staying in such a "withered old shack". Regina did not wish to return to the mansion she had shared with Cora; it was too big and filled with far too many feeling and memories she was not yet ready to face. She still was not sure how she felt about the Blue Fairy essentially banishing her mother. The bigger part of her was relived. She was finally free. No longer having to worry about putting herself or Daniel in danger if and when she decided to reveal her relationship with him. Which, Regina mused; she guessed she would have to do tonight. Her father would inevitably have question when he saw the two of them on his porch, asking for a place to stay. The other side of her, well, Cora was her mother-an awful one-but the only one she'd ever had. She missed her, insane as it was after what she'd nearly done to Daniel. Thinking of her mother made her thought come full circle, drifting back to little Snow. Regina was more grateful to have the child in her life than she would ever be able to describe. Although she had only known her for a short while, Snow White managed to fill a space inside her that she didn't even know had been missing. Regina was quite certain it would be a while before she and Daniel talked of having a family, but in her heart, Snow was already a part of it. That was the other reason she wanted to see her father. Regina was bound and determined to get her little princess out of that wretched castle as soon as possible. But how to do it? She knew her father had always been good had making sense of impossible situations and she knew, despite having been passive when Regina had been on the receiving end of Cora's wrath, seeing her in pain had hurt him. She could only hope he would know the best way to help Snow, because if not, she was at a standstill.<p>

She knocked twice on the oak wooden door to her father's house and stepped back beside Daniel.

"Regina!" Henry smiled at his daughter, and then glanced to her right. "And, Daniel?" He cleared his throat, "Well, this is quite a surprise. What can I do for you?" Regina noticed the slight look of panic in her father's gaze and had to laugh.

"Don't worry daddy." she assured him, "I'm not pregnant."

Henry chuckled, "Well, I would certainly hope not. It was only a few days ago that Daniel came to make wanting advice about the-" he suddenly clamped his mouth shut and looked panic-stricken at Daniel, who only smiled. "It's all right sir. I asked her." Henry raised an eyebrow and Daniel's grin grew. "She said yes."

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" Henry exclaimed and came out into the night to wrap his arms around Regina, who stood there, bewildered.

"Wait a minute," she sputtered in disbelief, glancing incredulously between her father and Daniel. "You told him?" she asked her fiancée.

Daniel shrugged sheepishly, "You didn't actually think I would propose to you without getting Henry's permission, did you?"

Regina stared at her father, "You knew?" she wondered aloud. "You approve?"

Henry smirked gently. "Dear, I knew before you did. The first time I'd seen you happy in years was after you'd met Daniel. Of course I approve Regina. I-I know I wasn't always the best at showing it, but I love you darling. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Regina embraced her father tightly, "Thank you Daddy," she murmured blissfully.

"Oh baby. I'd do anything for you." He squeezed her back.

"I know that now," Regina whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Henry smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Henry softly placed a kiss on her forehead before separating from her embrace. "So," he asked, "when is the wedding?"

Regina looked at the ground nervously. "I'm afraid that's not all we came to talk about," she admitted hesitantly. "May we come in?"

Henry looked at her, puzzled, but obliged.

Regina explained everything then; about her mother's growing distaste for Daniel, their hidden relationship, saving Snow from the runaway horse, her death and resurrection after saving Daniel, and finally, what they had witnessed at the White castle. "We have to save her Daddy!" Regina implored, "I won't leave without her. She isn't safe there!"

Henry was deeply troubled and still trying to process all the new information, but he placed a reassuring hand atop his daughter's. "Don't worry dear," his eyes were ablaze with determination. He'd made the mistake of standing idly by while his wife tortured their daughter; he would not make the same mistake again.

"But how?" Regina asked frantically. "I can't just go in there and take her. Guards are everywhere!"

"True, but I have an idea…" he glanced at Regina hesitantly, reluctant to reveal his plan.

Regina squeezed Daniel's hand in anticipation. "What is it Daddy? I'll do anything!"

"I believe there's a way we can get you to her without raising any suspicion. You said the Blue Fairy pledged her service to this girl yes?"

Regina shook her head, "Yes, but I don't think Sapphire can…Can she?"

"She could," Henry mused, "but Blue wouldn't be able to stay with Snow and protect her all the time. Fairies must go where they're summoned. Nor would she be able to teach her the appropriate skills for survival. No, you must go get her."

"I know that Daddy, but if Blue can't help her, why did you bring her up?" Regina was getting far too anxious. She wanted Snow with her, safe and sound. And she wanted her now.

"Patience Gina," Henry told her. "This plan will work, but it will take time. I mentioned Sapphire not because she can help Snow, but because she can help you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The king knows you. If you are to get to Snow, you must go in disguise. And the only disguise guaranteed to hold up under and circumstance are those made by magic."

Regina gasped, clutching Daniel's hand. She knew what was coming next.

"You must ask Sapphire to teach you magic." he said, certifying her speculations. "Just a simple cloaking spell," he said, seeming to sense his daughter's fear, "Nothing dangerous."

"But," Regina gaped, "Magic?"

"Not all magic is evil sweetheart. And Fairy magic is the purest form of all."

Regina was still tense. Henry hugged her close to him. "We-" he said, looking pointedly at Daniel, "will _never_ let you turn into Cora."

Regina shivered at the mention of her mother's name. But seeing both Daniel and her father smile encouragingly at her, she realized they really believed in her. And Snow. Sweet, innocent, Snow. Regina was her last hope. She couldn't, wouldn'tlet her down. She took a deep breath. This was her chance. Regina was not going to let fear rule her any longer, Snow meant too much to her. Her mother had been wrong. Love wasn't weakness, fear was. Love, well, for love she would overcome any obstacle, face any fear. Because love, her love for her family and their love for her, it gave her courage she didn't know she had. It made her strong. That's what love was; Love was strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow woke up bleary eyed and achy. A hand pressed a cool glass of water to her lips. She felt warm, cozy fabric beneath her, and looked down to see her best goose-down bed-set laid on top of her. How had she gotten to her bed? The last thing she remembered was trying to heal her bruises…Snow shut her eyes tightly as her stomach churned. "Jo-Joha-" she whispered, unable to complete the word.

"Shh, Snow it's alright." Johanna combed back the hair on the little girl's forehead and brought the basin of water to her lips again. "Drink this." She said sternly. Snow let the liquid slid down her throat, but it burned immensely. She put her hand to her throat and groaned.

"I know sweetheart I know," the nursemaid soothed. The princess's vision finally cleared enough so she could see her. Snow knit her brows in confusion.

"Wh- what happ- happened?" she asked weakly. 'Why did speaking suddenly take so much energy?'

The maid gently placed a hand atop hers and eyed her warily. She really didn't want to scare Snow, but she had a right to know. "You fainted dear." She said carefully, "I found you in the bathroom violently ill. There was spilled cayenne all over the floor and you were huddled in a little ball in the corner, looking very green." Snow tried to sit up as Johanna spoke, but the nurse gently pushed her back down, "Hush now," she admonished. "I'll only tell you this if you remain still. You must rest." Snow flopped back on her pillows, she felt exhausted. How long had she been asleep?

Johanna continued, "I tried to pick you up and carry you back to bed, but-"

Suddenly, Snow's mind was flooded with memories. Johanna came toward her, but it wasn't Johanna; it was Cora. Her face was emotionless and terrifying. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to leave until she got it. She'd come back to claim Snow's heart!

The little girl shrunk further into the wall, trapping herself in the corner, wishing desperately to become invisible. Then the woman changed. She was Johanna again, smiling warmly and whispering comforting phrases and reassuring Snow that everything was going to be all right. The girl stared at her maid for a moment, unsure what to do. Johanna took a small step toward her. Just as the princess loosened her death grip on the sides of the wall, Cora's bone-chilling insane laugh rang in her ears. Snow shut her eyes. When she opened them Regina's mother was standing in Johanna's place, reaching a hand toward Snow, aimed straight at her chest. Snow ducked between the woman's legs and ran out of the bathroom, not sure where to go. She looked behind her, but Cora wasn't there, Johanna was. Snow no longer cared though. She just kept running. She didn't dare look back again. It didn't matter who was after her, Snow feared that one would turn into the other and as long as there was a doubt in her mind that the woman behind her was not the loving nursemaid that had cared for her, but the evil witch who wanted her heart, she could not get caught.

The chase went on until Snow could no longer feel her legs. When the woman, Snow was too afraid to see which it was, did catch her, she remembered letting out a long, blood-curdling, petrified scream and then…nothing.

Johanna's voice pulled her back to the present. "That's when you fainted." She was saying, "You were very warm, and incredibly disoriented. I was going to send for the doctor but-"

Snow shook her head, eyes pleading. She tried to sit up again "No, P-please! The King," she whispered fearfully. What would happen if a doctor came? What if they saw her bruises? They'd undoubtedly want to know what happened. She could tell them about Cora, but any good doctor would know some of her injuries were far too healed to be from last night. And if they found out about her father…

"Shh, I know, I know. Don't worry, I haven't sent for anyone." she tried her best to comfort the little girl. Snow sighed in relief.

"But we must do something," she bit her lip. "You're fever has only gotten higher and you've been having…" Should she really tell her such a thing? Or should she spare her the worry? Johanna wondered. Snow was watching her curiously, anxious to hear what she was going to say. Johanna looked at the girl. She was only ten years old, but she had had more troubles, seen more sorrow, and been shouldered with more responsibility than many people twice her age. She deserved to know. _"_…fits." The nursemaid finally said.

Snow knit her brow in confusion. "Fits? What do you-"

And then it started. Colors danced before her eyes, the room spun and she felt as though she were going to be sick. She shook violently, thought she was falling. And then…blackness.

XXX

_King George paced back and forth in front of the mirror, waiting impatiently. Suddenly a dark blue mist encompassed the glass surface. She was here. _

_"Milady?" King George asked as the fog cleared to reveal the sorceress, having now traded her midnight blue robe for those of the blackest black and a scarlet blood red. "You look-"_

_"Is it done?" Cora's no nonsense tone cut off the King._

_"Just as you requested .The potion took hold not but 12 hours ago. The girl is sick as can be."_

_"Excellent! I always warned Regina that love was weakness; now she will have no choice but to marry the King, if only to stay with her precious Snow…while she can." Cora laughed wickedly, savoring her victory. _

_George looked at her aghast, "You don't mean… you never said it would kill her!"_

_Cora sneered "Well, what did you expect dearie? Happiness and rainbows just because my daughter gets married?" Cora grinned at the sheepish expression on the Kings face. _

_"Oh my dear, the world doesn't work that way, you know that as much as anyone. What about your little wife, what was her name again, Annie? Agatha?" Cora laughed as the King's face flamed an angry red. _

_"Andrina! You will not use my wife against me again! You promised if I did this, you would bring her back to me!"_

_"And have I not come through on that promise?" the sorceress feigned innocence. _

_"That poor innocent creature lying limply in my bed is not my wife." He spat in disgust. "You may have given back her heart, but you still have her soul! She trembles with terrible visions, visions of you and what _you_ took from us! All she sees when she closes her eyes is you, holding her heart as you crushed our son's in front of us! She is devastated, she's afraid of everyone, and she thinks I'm out to murder her!" he was so angry he wondered if smoke was coming out of his ears. _

_Cora simply smiled coyly, "I did all I could," she taunted him._

_"You've done nothing!" he boomed. "I should've never trusted you. Mark my words Cora Mills, you may be safe in that blasted Wonderland now, but when you come back, you will be at my mercy!"_

_King George hurled the mirror at the wall with all his might. Cora's cackle echoed through the room the glass shattered. _

_He had been played. Bamboozled. He was a spineless rat and there was nothing he could do to repair the past, but he knew how to make sure that little girl did not have to play the role that wretched Queen of Hearts had intended for her. He contemplated for a moment, but saw no other option. Deals like these never did end well, but this time he was prepared to pay the price "Rumplestilkin, I summon thee." he shouted._

_"My, my, dearie," the disgusting imp giggled "aren't we a little pawnbroker as of late, first a deal with the Queen of Hearts and now a summons of the Dark One. What could ever make you so…desperate?" he asked as he inched closer to the King._

_George turned toward him and started to speak, but before he could say anything, Rumple wagged his finger knowingly, "Ah, don't tell me." he circled the king, who followed the man, if he was one, with his gaze. "Is it a loved one?"_

_George didn't react beyond an eye blink, but the imp apparently saw through him. "Ah, you _do _have a problem with a loved one."_ _Then he tapped his long, grungy finger on his chin thoughtfully. "But that isn't the root of the predicament…is it?" he giggled in that creepy way of his, making the King tense._

_"Is it a recent deed you've done or-" then he glanced at the shattered glass. "It is! Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for the girl?" he laughed. _

_"How did you-" George started, but Rumple silenced him. _

_"I know everything, dearie." _

_"Can- can you heal her?"_

_"I can do as you ask, but-"_

_"Yes, I know all magic comes with a price. I'm prepared to do whatever you require."_

_Rumple laughed devilishly. "Oh, this is not a price you will pay, but a price your son will pay."_

_George knit his brows "My son? But I haven't any-"_

_"Oh, but you will. One day you will call one me again, begging for a son. And I will grant your wish…for a price. That is when you will pay me. But this little trick? It's on him." The imp snapped his fingers. "She should be healed by morning."_

_"Wait I-" but before the king could utter another syllable, Rumplestilskin vanished in a puff of smoke. _

_XXX_

The next morning, Snow awoke, weak, but no longer feeling as ill as she used to be. Johanna still insisted she stay in bed for a few more days, if only to be sure she was well again. The princess obliged, but she knew she would be fully healed by the next morning. As much as this relieved her; for she was getting sick of staying in her room, but at the same time the concept of walking around the palace again unnerved her. What would her father say? More importantly, what would he _do_?

Snow had grown quite used to the absence of yelling and hitting in the past day or so, but as everything good in her life, she knew it wasn't to last. She had duties to her father and to her people. She couldn't forget that, no matter how much she wanted to. The princess swallowed back her fear and attempted to forget, she still had one more day to rest. She wanted to relish the peace and quiet well she still had it.

XXX

Regina stood pacing in her father's living room as the sun shone brighter in the sky.

"Regina, sweetheart," her father chided. "Stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Regina said as she came to a halt and turned to face him, chewing her bottom lip, "I'm just soo nervous. What if I can't do this?"

"Oh 'Gina," her father cooed, pulling her into a firm hug. "I know you're scared, but sometimes being afraid can be good. When you reach your goal, you'll feel like you can do anything."

"But what if it's not enough?" Regina's voice wavered, "What if I can't save her? How do I even find Sapphire again? What if she won't help us? What if-"

"Regina, baby, you need to calm down," Daniel interrupted on his way down the staircase. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure of that?" the girl asked, she was beginning to panic now, thinking of her mother, of all the dark powers magic could have if she let it. She thought she was ready to do this last night. She wanted to face her fear and prove her mother wrong. She was so sure… And now? Now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide. _Magic?_ What in the name of the Enchanted Forest had she been thinking? She couldn't learn _magic, _not with all the implications and pain it had caused her! That _she _could cause to other people if she had it. No there was just no way this was going to happen.

But what about Snow? Those sweet, tender brown eyes that looked at her as though she were the only hope the princess had left. If Regina didn't help her, who would? She slumped against the wall, putting her head in her hands. "I'm such a coward," she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a strong set of arms wrap around her. She leaned heavily into her fiancée's chest. "You know that's not true," he soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

"It is!" she gasped, as her breathing became more rapid. "I am and I always have been. With my mother, with my relationship with you, even when I trained my horse!" A small sob escaped her lips, "I've never done anything brave, how am I supposed to do this?"

Daniel felt her tears soaking his sweater, but he didn't care. "'Gina, look at me," he gently placed his hand under her chin, coaxing her to look up at him.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" he asked fondly.

Regina shook her head, her eyes pleading.

"Because you are the kindest, prettiest, funniest, and most _courageous _girl I've ever met."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, he gently kissed her forehead, "Day after day you fought against your own mother to be with me, to ride Rocinante, to have a day for yourself, to banish your own mother, to make your _own_ happy ending. Only someone truly brave could do those things my dear. Only the boldest are willing to defy their own family to go after what they want. Especially against a woman as powerful as Cora Mills."

"Do you really think so?" Regina breathed, trying to take in all that he had said. True, her mother had been frightening, but she was her mother. Regina had always thought her choices to disobey her were wrong.

But she also knew she couldn't live her life that way. Did going after her dreams really constitute enough courage in her to face the thing she was most afraid of; could she live up to Snow's belief in her?

"He's right, you know," her father commented. He came up and wrapped his arm around his daughter and son-in-law.

"Daddy?"

"Regina, when you were younger, and I would see what Cora did to you, I wanted so much to stop it. But I just couldn't." he squeezed her arm, "I wasn't brave enough. And that kills me every day."

"Oh, Daddy, you don't need to-"

"Oh, I do sweetheart," he cut her off. "You are my daughter. I should've been there to protect you and I wasn't."

Regina hugged him to her.

"What I didn't do haunts me everyday. And it amazes me how quickly you've grown up into the beautiful woman who stands here now, even with my horrible mistakes."

"It's okay Daddy," she whispered.

"Thank you dear, but I will never be able to have that time with you again," he looked away quickly, blinking rapidly. He cleared his throat and then continued. "However, I can help you now. I have faith in you my dear," he said earnestly.

"We both do." Daniel kissed her again.

"I know you're scared, but you can do this." Her father said determinedly.

"And we'll be there every step of the way," affirmed Daniel.

Regina looked around her, her eyes filling with grateful tears. She wasn't any less afraid, but she was ready to face it. If not for herself, then for them. Her father, her Daniel, her little princess; they were counting on her. And she would not let them down.

She walked to the door and unlocked it; she had a hunch where to find Blue now. There was no going back. She would live up to Snow, live up to her and for her. Because they were family.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, have you thought any more about what kind of wedding you would like to have?" Daniel asked as he and Regina made their way down the roughly cut dirt path with the sun casting a bright warm glow on the changing autumn leaves.

Regina made a chocking sound in the back of her throat, "Excuse me?" How could he even think of that at a time like this?

Daniel chuckled softly, "Surely you haven't forgotten we're kto be married soon?" he chided playfully.

Regina bit her lip, unsure how to respond. Instead she looked around her, marveling at how different the forest looked from a few nights ago. Following Snow through the trees as she made her way to her palace, the twisting branches had loomed over them ominously, warningly. Almost as if they knew the horrors that the princess was willingly submitting herself to by going back to the place that was supposed to be her home. Now, in the daylight, they seemed to be attempting to shield the couple, offering Regina protection as she ventured closer and closer to the stables.

That's where she was hoping -and dreading- she might be able to contact Sapphire again. It was the first, and only, place they'd seen her, so it was all Regina had to fall back on. She'd been trying to focus her energy, psyching herself up for the daunting task ahead, and then out of the blue her fiancée wants to talk about their wedding? Now? Did he not care for Snow after all? Did he not realize this plan they were following was a risk to _all _of their lives should they get caught, including his? How was he so calm?

Daniel squeezed her hand, "Come now love. I can see you're still nervous, and I don't blame you, but it isn't good for you. It's hard to focus on _anything _when all you think about is what might go wrong. You must try to think of happier things."

_Oh so _that's _why he brought it up, _Regina sighed, relieved. She snuggled closer to him and kissed him, "How did you get so smart?" she murmured against his chest.

" I met you," he simply shrugged, earning himself another passionate kiss and a light girlish giggle.

"Now," he said attempting to keep her talking before her thoughts could wander off again. "First thing's first, where would you like to have the ceremony?"

Regina furrowed her brow, "I'm not even sure there will be a ceremony dear. Even if we manage to rescue Snow, Leopold will surely realize she is gone and then he'll send search parties and-" Daniel put a calming finger to her lips.

"Shh, this is supposed to be your fantasy darling. Pretend none of that is happening. If you could have a wedding with anything you wanted, right now, what would it be like?"

"Hmm," Regina tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose I'd have it somewhere wild with lots of flowers. It'd be a simple ceremony, just you, me, Daddy, and…Snow."

Daniel brushed a stray tear from her check, "And what else?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I don't want to wear a white dress, I've always liked blue. So maybe something ivory with blue flowers, like the color from my riding jacket," she smiled.

"That's always been my favorite color on you."

Regina blushed, "and Snow could wear a simple blue bridesmaids dress with a dark blue sash, and we could both have big bunches of colorful flowers and-" she stopped, realizing she was rambling and looked at Daniel "What about you?"

Her fiancée simply hugged her closer "My fantasy," he whispered quietly in her ear, "is right here." He kissed her cheek and tickled her sides affectionately, "As long as I have you, nothing else matters. Regina nestled herself deeper into him and they stayed there for the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>Before Regina knew it, they were standing by the front doors of her beloved horse barn; the very same doors that Cora had used to trap them here only two nights ago. She squeezed Daniel's hand one more time, and then reluctantly inched away from his comforting embrace to stand on her own. She rolled her shoulders back and fixed her gaze straight ahead attempting to enter the stable appearing calm and confident. This was one thing her mother taught her that she truly did take pride in. Though Regina did not agree with Cora's theory to <em>never <em>show one's true feelings, she knew some times were more appropriate than others. Right now, the former future Queen wanted Blue to know she was ready for this, should the fairy choose to help her, even though in reality she was trembling inside. With Daniel behind her, she made her way to the center of the stables, the exact spot she had kneeled with little Snow when she feared her to be dead.

She turned to Daniel and bit her lip, knitting her brows in confusion. "What now?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure love. Perhaps we just have to-" but he didn't get to finish before the simmering blue light appeared behind Regina once again.

"I sensed your distress," Sapphire said gently as her fairy form came into view, "Something has happened, what is it?"

Regina spun around, "Sapphire," she gasped, "You startled me."

The fairy chuckled lightly, her laugh like the soft chiming of jingle belles, "I'm sorry my dear girl. I had no intent of frightening you. I merely sensed the air of concern that surrounded you and your beloved as you approached the stables,"

Regina's expression became somber and the gleam disappeared from her eyes. She looked anxiously to Daniel, thoughts coming back once again to her little princess trapped in the palace with her dreadful father.

The change did not go unnoticed by Blue, "I see my concerns are valid?" she sympathized, "Please tell me what has happened. Is it… Snow?"

Regina's eyes suddenly filled with tears hearing Sapphire say her name so slowly, carefully, as if she already knew the girl's fate, and it was not a pleasant one. She tried furiously to brush them away. She was tired of crying. More than that, she wasn't _supposed _to be crying, not here. She was supposed to be strong for Snow! Daniel's arms wrapped around her and helped her to focus. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. Daniel gave her his handkerchief and she dried her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized, turning away from her fiancée's embrace and back to the fairy.

"No need to be sorry, Regina," The girl blinked. It was odd to hear Sapphire say her name, though she couldn't imagine why, "It's obvious you care for the princess,"

Regina nodded vigorously, "I do. So much."

Blue smiled, "And I am glad to hear that," she paused, "Now, I know it will be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened,"

There it was again. That strange tone that made Regina think the fairy already knew; that she may have known for a long time. She shook her head; there was no way Blue knew, she would've told them. _Right?_

Daniel tapped her arm and Regina came out of her trance. She glanced at the fairy once more and then cleared her throat. It didn't matter what she knew or didn't know. Regina had a plan and she intended to stick to it. "Well," she began, "I- that is we-" she gestured to herself and Daniel, "we think that Snow, that she's being…" another lump was forming in her throat, but she pushed through it, "We have evidence that Snow is being severely abused by the King," she finally managed.

The fairy's frown deepened "And how do you know this?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I-I noticed the first night you came to help us. We offered to walk Snow home after-" her gaze shifted and she gulped- "everything, and she started acting so _strange_. And when she stood up there were these-" Regina shut her eyes as the images from that night threatened to take over her subconscious, "_bruises. _Horrible ugly bruises! They reminded me so much of-" she cleared her throat in order to calm the rising lump of grief, "Well, I assumed my mother had done it and Snow had told her that Daniel and I planned to run."

Blue nodded compassionately and motioned for her to go on, "What happened next?"

"I wanted to get a closer look, but Snow forbid it. When we reached the edge of the woods, she said she could get home on her own…"

Blue raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Regina said, seeing her skepticism, "I thought it was odd too. And the look on her face- Well, I just knew something was wrong. There was something I didn't know," she took a deep breath. "I knew she wouldn't let me follow her, so I gave her the lantern and let her go ahead. We waited until she was out of sight and then Daniel and I made our way to the castle…" Regina was quiet for a long time. Blue put a comforting hand on her arm. "We saw…" Regina shook her head; she couldn't divulge Snow's vulnerability like that; though since the fairy had seen the princess die and be resurrected, the girl knew she was keeping the violent information private more for her sanity than anything else.

She glanced at Daniel.

"It doesn't matter what we saw," he said, saving his fiancée from any more mental torture. "What matters is Snow is in danger and we need your help."

Blue shook her head, "I had my suspicions, but from what you two have told me, it's far worse than I imagined. I will do whatever I can to help."

Daniel shot daggers at the fairy. He let go of Regina and stepped closer to her. He wondered how many punches it would take to kill her. "_You knew?"_ he spat, disgusted, "You knew all this time and you've done nothing! You brought her back to life and you _knew _that she would only come back to suffering! What kind of fairy are you?!" He lunged at her then, and she darted away, causing him to fall forward into a pile of hay. Regina was at his side in an instant.

"Daniel!" she admonished, helping him get to his feet, "You mustn't hurt her!"

Her fiancée eyed her incredulously, "Are you _kidding me _Gina?! How can you stand there and defend her? She _let_ Snow go back to that wretched man!"

"I'm sorry!" Sapphire cried from the other end of the stables, "I had no choice!"

"That's bull!" Daniel shouted, "You had the power to bring her back from death, and you want us to believe you couldn't rescue her from her own father? You're despicable!" he tried to attack her again, but Regina held him back.

"I know it looks bad," she said calmly, "but she has to have some kind of explanation."

Truthfully, she wanted to maim the little winged sprite as well, but she knew fighting was not going to rescue Snow. They were wasting time here. She left Daniel, silencing his objections with a glare of her own, and walked briskly over to the fairy.

"Make no mistake," she asserted, making sure to emphasize the bite in her tone, "I am no less angry than my fiancée here. However I believe you deserve a chance to explain yourself."

Blue nodded gratefully, "Thank you," she sighed, but Regina's stare only grew more menacing.

"You're welcome," she said icily, "But; if I am not satisfied, you will be nothing more than a pile of pixie dust when we are done with you. Am I understood?" Blue nodded vigorously, eyes wide with terror. It hurt Regina to know that Blue was afraid of her, if only for a moment, and it scared her how much she'd just sounded like Cora, but she quickly reminded herself that she was not doing this out of spite, but affection for her little princess. They needed the fairy if their plan was going to succeed and right now, that meant understanding _exactly _whom they were working with. "Good," she said, "Now what do you mean you had no choice?" she eyed Blue curiously; she sighed.

"According to ancient Fairy Law, fairies are only allowed to directly interfere in the life of any one mortal twice. The first time I helped Snow was the other night, with you two," she nodded at Regina and Daniel. "She looked so happy when I left…"

"But…" Regina prodded.

"I don't know," Blue shrugged, "something just seemed…wrong." When I went back the next day, Snow was sick in bed and covered in bruises that hadn't been there before."

"She's sick?!" Regina asked. She glanced worriedly at Daniel, it was worse than they thought!

"I don't know," Blue confessed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We just…can you tell us what happened? And quickly?"

"Certainly. I heard Snow and her maid mumbling about the doctor, and what the King would do and… I had to help her. I went to the rest of the Fairy Council to request permission to help her again, as my first act was quite an expulsion of our magic and I wasn't sure if they'd allow me to help her again so soon, but I was sure they couldn't leave the princess like she was…is, I guess…" she looked down, cleared her throat, and continued. "When I got there, they told me there was nothing I could do, I'd already helped her twice," she shook her head miserably.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "What? But you just said…"

"I know! I told them I had only just met her and there was no way I could've helped her before, but they didn't believe me. They said something about last year and a forbidden magic candle and…" she blinked back a pool of tears "they said if I helped her again they'd…they'd take my wings!" at this point the tears started to spill over, "I'm- I'm sorry! But I, I just, I couldn't- I'm sorry!"

Regina suddenly felt for the fairy, "I understand," she said.

Blue dried her eyes, "I was coming to get you, but then- you found me instead," she smiled slightly then.

Regina returned it, "I guess we did."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Daniel said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Regina.

Sapphire smiled kindly, "It's all right. And I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."

Regina bit her lip; this was the chance she was waiting for, she had to say something before she lost her nerve, "In that case," she fidgeted nervously. Daniel gave her an encouraging smile. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything, as long as it is in my power."

"Does…does teaching someone something count as direct interference?"

Blue knit her brows in confusion.

Regina let out her breath in a woosh, "Does teaching _magic _count?"

"You want to learn magic?" Sapphire asked. Regina nodded uncertainly. "Well no, it doesn't count. Teaching and giving advice is helping you do something for yourself, not doing it for you. But honey, are you sure? I mean with your mother and all…"

But Regina nodded determinedly and Daniel squeezed her hand, "It's the only way to save Snow," she whispered quietly.

Blue's face stretched into a warm, proud smile, "Then of course,"

Regina beamed, "Thank you."

"I told you, I'm at your service dear. Now, what do you want to learn?"

"Well…" Regina shifted her weight from foot to foot "nothing too dangerous. Honestly I'm still kind of afraid because of…you know."

Blue's expression pitied her, "Oh my dear," she went over and touched her arm gently, "you are not Cora, you proved that the other night."

Regina's cheeks reddened at the complement. "Thanks," she whispered, "Now, um, my father said something about a…disguising spell?"

"Ah, you want to learn a Cloaking Spell."

Regina shook her head.

"Well, that is a tricky piece of magic," Blue said, more to herself than to the couple, "but I suppose…being raised by Cora Mills…and to use such powers for good…" she turned back to face Regina and Daniel, smiling. "Let me see your hands."

Regina leaned against Daniel, shuddering at the mention of her mother's name. Daniel gave his fiancée a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders, "Happy thoughts," he whispered affectionately in her ear, "riding Rocinante, baking cakes," then his voice dropped another octave, "what you want to happen on our wedding night," he cooed seductively.

The last remark sent a satisfying tingle down the brunette's spine. She gave her fiancée a contented, relaxed mumble, leaning into him a bit father and squeezing his hand before standing up and joining Blue in the center of the stables, where she was now the size of a regular human. Blue held out her hands, palms up, and indicated for Regina to grab them. She raised her arms, but stopped just before placing her hands in the fairy's. "It, it won't hurt will it?"

Blue chuckled softly, "No, dear," she assured, "I just need to test your powers, get a feel for how strong they are."

Regina's eyes grew wide; she already had magic? "My powers?" she asked alarmed, "But, I've never used magic before!" Had her mother done something to her when she was younger? Given her powers without her knowledge? She cast a distressed glance at her stable boy, who could only shrug.

Blue squeezed her arm reassuringly, "Everyone has magic in them dear; people are born with it, it's in their DNA. Most never learn how to wake it from their subconscious and put it to use, but it's always there."

"Everyone has it? Even, say, Daniel?"

"Yes dear, even Daniel has magic," Daniel looked up at that remark, confused and stricken. This caused Blue to laugh outright.

"Don't worry, it isn't going to just jump out and hit you, it's not a disease! For most, it takes _years _of practice to summon magic, let alone use it. Trust me," she smiled.

_"Years?"_ Regina gulped. They didn't _have _years. _Snow _didn't have years. "But what makes you think I-"

"You," Sapphire interrupted, "are a special case my dear. You've been around magic all your life; that genuinely makes its influence stronger."

Regina chewed her lip, "But, what if-"

Sapphire smiled, "I know, you're nervous, especially given your-past, but I trust you. I _believe _in you."

"We both do," Daniel smiled fondly.

"Now," said Blue, "give me your hands, and think happy thoughts,"

The comments made Regina smile. She took a deep breath and released it slowly as she closed her eyes and placed her hands in Sapphire's waiting palms.

It was hard to describe what the brunette felt just then. Sapphire's magic swelled, warm and comforting, it came closer and closer to Regina, who was anxious to bask in its glow. It was all the love Regina had been deprived of as a child. Cookies baking when she got home from school hugs and kisses before bed at night, presents on Christmas morning…it was the best feeling in the world. The brunette tried to hold on to that feeling, to meet Blue's magic in the middle, as she was sensing she was supposed to. She closed her eyes tighter and concentrated, but something held her back. Every time she felt the pressure rise in her chest, a satisfying tingle in her fingers, signalling she was doing something right, she felt a dark, gloomy force stop it from happening. It reminded her of her mother. Of all the abuse and unhappiness Cora represented. Of her spiralling depression, years ago. Of the lives her mother almost took from her. Both Snow's - and hers.

Finally, she couldn't hold on anymore. Regina opened her eyes and wretched her hands out of Sapphire's panting heavily from the effort the experience had taken. Daniel was at her side right away.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

Regina shrugged to catch her breath "I'm…f-fine," she wheezed, sounding winded and exhausted, even to her own ears.

"Are you sure? What happened?" he repeated, obviously concerned.

"I-I'm not sure," Regina said. They both looked at Sapphire, who was wearing a perplexed expression, "What did I do?" the brunette asked, immediately regretting pulling away from the fairy so suddenly, "Look, I- I'm sorry I pulled out like that. I just…" she hung her head and trailed off.

Blue came over and wrapped her arms around the girl, "No dear," she soothed, "it wasn't you. I- I never knew she'd had such an _effect _on you." Regina knew at that moment the fairy had witnessed her memories when they were connected. She nodded into the woman's shoulder, silently saying a prayer of thanks that she hadn't said her mother's name aloud. If Daniel knew all that she had been through…she shook her head. She didn't even want to think about that. He knew enough, but there was so much yet to tell. And so much she wondered if she'd ever be ready to face.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, stepping away from Blue's embrace.

"Well," she mused, "with time, I believe you could learn to overpower your mother's influences." Regina was about to object that they didn't have _time_, they needed to get to Snow as soon as humanly possible, but Sapphire beat her to it, "But since I know you want to get to the princess as soon as you can," she continued, "I will cast the Cloaking Spell on the both of you for now."

Regina smiled her thanks. Blue snapped her fingers and the couple grew to be unrecognizable. Regina's eyes remained the same, but she became a pale skinned auburn haired beauty with long locks tucked neatly in a perfect, flowing braid. The simple top and pants she borrowed from her father had been exchanged for an outfit similar to her favorite riding clothes, except her usually teal jacket and breeches were now a pale, spring green. Stylish black riding boots adorned her feet. Regina's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. Turning to see Daniel, she gasped. His plain stable hand garments had been replaced with a royal blue tailored jacket with gold trim on the collar and in the center alongside a row of identically colored buttons. He had light grey pants and carried an official looking travel bag. His hair remained in the messy long style Regina adored so much, but instead of a sandy brown, it was now midnight black.

Regina beamed at Blue, "Thank you, this is incredible!"

Blue smiled kindly, "Of course my dear. Now listen, you, Regina, will pose as Snow White's new riding instructor, Deirdre."

Regina nodded.

"And Daniel, you are her knew Literature teacher, Vince."

"But doesn't she already-?"

The fairy's eyes twinkled, "I'll make sure he takes a…sudden leave of absence."

"How can we ever repay you?" Regina asked.

Blue waved her off with a sweep of her hand, "No payment needed dear, this is what I do. And truthfully, I'm rather fond of the three of you," she said.

"Well, thank you, thank you so much. Come on Daniel, we can't lose any more time!" They started toward the door, but Blue called out to them.

"Before you go,"

"Yes," Regina said, turning back toward her."When you take Snow, and you are a safe distance from the castle, call upon me and I'll remove the spell, we can't have the King recognizing you when he undoubtexdly sends search parties to look for the lost princess."

Regina shook her head vigorously, "We will," she assured her, turning to leave.

"Oh, and dear?" Regina whirled around a second time, "I know your mother is wrong, you'll be a great sorceress one day. And I'd be happy to train you."

Regina simply nodded followed Daniel out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue's words rang in Regina's ears as she and Daniel rode closer and closer to the White palace.

_Your mother was wrong. _Clip clop, Clip clop. _You'll be a great sorceress._ Clip clop, Clip clop._ I would be happy to train you. _Clip clop, Clip clop. The thoughts almost mirrored the syncopation of Rocinante's hooves under her.

When Blue had spoken to her at the stable, she'd been too shocked to do anything but turn and walk away. It was simply too much to wrap her head around, especially after…whatever had happened when Sapphire had tried to "get a feel for her magic" as she put it. If Regina couldn't even do _that_, how could the fairy expect her to become a _sorceress?_

The brunette churned this over in her mind as the castle began to loom larger and larger over her and her fiancée. Her mother would loathe her for admitting it, but she was _glad _her magic hadn't worked. If she weren't able to summon it, she certainly wouldn't be able to _use _it. She could finally put her worries about those blasted spells twisting her into her mother's clone behind her for good.

And then Blue had to go and offer to train her. What was she supposed to say to _that_? Regina shook her head; it seemed no matter how much she tried to sort this out and ignore the fairy's sentiments for her; she always came back to one very disturbing thought. Something told her that if she _didn't _take lessons with Blue…well, she just knew there would be dire consequences; she could feel it.

And it scared her witless.

"What are you thinking, 'Gina?"

Regina blinked, it seemed she had been off in her own world longer than she thought. The castle was now mere feet in front of her and Daniel's hand was placed atop hers, looking intensely at her worried, perplexed features. "I'm sorry my dear," she apologized, "I was just-" Suddenly their horses came to an abrupt, jarring stop. Rocinante whinnied wildly.

"Who goes there?"

Daniel and Regina glanced up to see a fearsome looking guard standing squarely in front of their horses, blocking the gates to the palace. He was a broadly built, muscular man with an intimidating scowl as what seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face. He crossed his arms and eyed the riders suspiciously. "Sir," Daniel spoke up, "We are here to see Princess White. I am her new literature tutor, Vince Anderson," he bowed with his upper body and then gestured to Regina, "and this is her new riding instructor, Ms. Re -er- Deirdre Garcia."

Regina did her best to curtsy from atop a horse, "Pleasure to meet you."

The guard eyed them suspiciously, "Yes, the King told me he was in need of a new tutor for Snow, but that was only hours ago…how did you get here so soon?" his voice was laden with skepticism. He looked extremely eager to catch their bluff and throw them out. Regina shifted in her seat and looked to her stable boy.

"Word was brought to our village by the royal page this morning at dawn," Daniel lied smoothly, "We were told the princess had heard of our reputation back home and asked for us personally."

"We couldn't disappoint the King," the brunette continued, "We rode off immediately."

The guard raised an eyebrow and grunted.

"Please sir," Daniel implored. Regina could tell by the hint of superiority in his voice that he had a plan. "We were instructed to be here by noon and it's already," he looked at his watch, "eleven fifty," he looked pointedly at the guard. "What would the King think if we were to tell him that his guards wouldn't let us pass?" he wondered aloud. Regina hid a smile.

The guard's eyes widened slightly. He still wasn't sure he believed him, but no one wanted to double cross His Majesty. He stepped aside and opened the gate, "You may pass," he grumbled begrudgingly, "but be warned, if I come to find you are not who you say," he let the threat hang there as he patted the heavy jewel encrusted silver sword at his side.

The pair gulped inwardly, but did their best to appear calm and confident as they thanked him ad rode through the majestic gates.

* * *

><p>The process repeated itself again at the stables as well as when they reached the caste doors. Each time they were met with another obstacle, Regina would tense; afraid their story would fail. She was able to take the lead when talking with the stable hands, but again counted on Daniel to charm the seemingly stricter guard at the palace entrance. Finally though, after much persuading, they were inside. Regina's breath came out in a long whoosh when they stepped over the castle threshold into the massive foyer.<p>

"We made it," she sighed, relived.

Daniel squeezed he hand, "Yes we did. You were amazing back there 'Gina," he smiled.

Regina blushed, "I didn't do anything. You did all the talking,"

"Nonsense," Daniel assured her. "I'm talking about what you did with Blue this morning. That was really brave."

Regina cleared her throat and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to focus on that right now. "Yes, well…" Regina looked up at her fiancée silently begging him to change the subject. "What do we do now, do you suppose?"

After some debate, they went back to the guard at the door and, with his help, were able to locate the servant's corridors of the castle. Or rather, under the castle. They wandered around. Regina was just about to ask for directions as to the procedures of becoming a new employee of the palace when something startled her.

"Excuse me," said a booming female voice. Daniel and Regina whirled around to see a stern faced woman in purple maids apparel with a large pile of laundry under one arm. She was scowling at the couple and stalking determinedly down the stairs. "Who-" she spat, inches away from Regina's face, "do you think you are and what are you doing in this palace?"

Regina's eyes widened and she took a cautious step back. "We are here to see the King," she said, finding her voice. It didn't sound as authoritative as she would've liked, but she sounded like herself, for which she was relieved. Ever since the night she had seen Snow at the stables, Regina had been worried that she and Daniel wouldn't be able to do anything for the little princess. She did not wish to see the selfish, cruel man who called himself Snow's father, but saw no other way.

She'd made it through that night, when she saw that brave little girl nearly take her life for Daniel's safety. She'd faced her biggest fear only hours ago. She was so close to Snow and no one, not the King, and certainly not this general-like maid, was going to stop her.

The maid raised an eyebrow, _"The King?_" her eyes narrowed, "And what business do you have with His Majesty?"

"We are here to tend to Princess White," Daniel interjected. "I am her new literature tutor Vince," he stuck his hand out for the maid to shake, which she took warily.

"And I am her riding instructor, Deirdre." Regina curtsied, the maid grumbled hello.

"Very well," she said begrudgingly. "The guards informed me there were new recruits on the grounds. The pronouncement for open positions was only hours ago, so it struck me that you got here so quickly," she let that statement hang there for a moment, eyeing them.

"Nonetheless," she continued, after staring them down for what seemed to be an eternity. "Our security is the finest in the kingdom, naturally, so if they trust you, I am inclined to do the same."

The pair unconsciously let out relieved puffs of air.

The maid, however, was not through with them. "But for the reputation you claim to have around your village, I am surprised at your… ignorance."

Daniel and Regina glanced at each other, wondering what that meant. "Pardon me ma'am," Daniel interjected, "but in what way are we ignorant? We've only just arrived here."

The woman scoffed, "Exactly," she confirmed, "And yet you expect an audience with His Majesty," she laughed, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Why is that so amusing?" Regina fumed. She was getting tired of this authoritative woman acting as if they were children, "Surely if we are to care for his," she paused for the briefest of seconds, hating that she had to associate her beautiful Snow with the rat who called himself a King, "_daughter_," she emphasized at last, "so directly, he will want to meet us, will he not?" her penetrating gaze showed authority she did not feel. She dared the maid to question her, just as Daniel had done with the guard at the front gate. Her fiancée squeezed her hand and gave her a small, proud smile.

The woman grumbled something unintelligible," Very well," she conceded, glaring at Regina. "I will see what I can do. In the meantime, make yourselves useful and start learning the castle protocol." And with that, the military sergeant of a maid turned on her heel and marched out of the room, her shoes echoing across the tile with every step. Regina and Daniel burst out laughing as soon as the door shut behind her.

"She's…something, isn't she 'Gina?" the stable boy asked when he finally caught his breath.

Regina's smile grew wider, "I'll say," then she looked around at the bustling corridor of servants, "Well," she said shrugging, "guess we should introduce ourselves."

* * *

><p>The quarters were practically a miniature village. It was alive with happy conversations, jokes, and songs as the daily chores were done. Each servant had his or her own area, a room that he or she shared with four or five others, though each had their own bed. Ten people were to a bathroom, but each had multiple showers and toilets. There was a large, communal kitchen, nearly as big as the one upstairs. And all the servants took turns preparing meals and helping each other with their own chores. Many were also gathered in what the servants referred to as the Community Room, which had books and games, things for the servants to occupy themselves with at night. Regina was surprised by the vastness of the quarters because surely a man who beats his own child would not provide such things for his household help. No, this had to be the late Queen Eva's doing. She said a silent prayer of thanks, because no matter whose idea this was, Regina had no idea how long she and Daniel would be here, hopefully not long at all, but at least they could be relatively comfortable. <em>"And" <em>Regina mused; "_Perhaps Snow could stay here at night." _If only until they could take her away for good.

Names begin to blur together as Daniel and Regina talked and laughed with what only appeared to be a small amount of the castle's many servants. They were actually quite a kind, friendly bunch, save for Matilda. That, apparently, was the name of the drill sergeant the couple had had the displeasure of meeting only a short time before. Everyone warned her of the head housekeeper's serious ways and strict schedule, and neither Daniel nor Regina had any trouble believing it. A few times, the couple had tried to bring up the topic of Snow's relationship to her father, but all they got in return were uncomfortable glances around the room. Regina and Daniel weren't sure if the servants were really unaware of what the King often did to their princess, or if they simply chose not to acknowledge it. The thought made the brunette's blood boil, but she somehow knew no one would step up to help her sweet Snow, whether or not they were aware of the abuse that may be happening as they spoke, just one floor above them. They were all too afraid of opposing the King.

All save Regina.

After roughly an hour, the heavy door swung open again and the click clack of the head housekeeper's shoes echoed throughout the Common Room. She made her way over to them, her lips puckered like she had just sucked on a lemon. Regina watched her expectantly, unsure if her expression meant good news, or bad.

"The King," she seethed through gritted teeth, "will see you now."

Regina squeezed Daniel's hand, both out of nervousness and excitement, meeting King Leopold, repulsed as she was by the idea, meant they would be within reach of her little princess in a matter of hours. She had to bite her lip to keep from smirking at the older woman.

Matilda led them back upstairs and through the winding halls of the magnificent palace. All the while, the couple's hands were intertwined. Regina only prayed they'd be able to fool His Majesty with their story. Finally, they reached two large, ornately carved, gold plated doors marked THRONE ROOM. Matilda turned around and held her hand up sternly, "Wait here," she instructed before cracking the doors and stepping cautiously inside.

Regina squeezed Daniel's hand a bit harder. If _Matilda_ had to be cautious… They waited anxiously for the woman to summon them inside. The brunette wasn't sure how long they stood there, shuffling their feet outside the doors like nervous horses, but finally, the head maid cracked the door. "You may come in now," she said briskly.

Daniel and Regina marveled at the grandness of the room. The ceiling was carved in the same overdressed manor as the doors; beautiful panels of scenes from what could only be the lives of past White kings. Twelve sparkling columns gleamed around the room, seemingly made of real gold. They approached the King's throne and stood there waiting as he critically eyed them. Regina gulped, hoping Blue's change of clothes and hair were enough to keep the King from recognizing her.

"I'll leave you to your business," Matilda said as she turned to leave, "Report to me at the end of the day and I'll show you to your rooms." With that, the heavy door slammed shut behind her, it's loud echo making the walls vibrate slightly.

Regina and Daniel were officially, utterly alone with the King.

"State you're business," he slurred, looking at them blearily. It took everything Regina had not to strangle him then and there. The empty wine bottle slowly slipping from his hand indicated that he was obviously drunk. She did not want to think of what may have happened, what this _man _may have caused to happen to little Snow when in such a state. Blue said she was sick. Regina only hoped that they weren't too late, that the servants knew enough to keep her away from her father, at least until she healed, even if they could do nothing more.

Seeing his fiancée at a loss for words and struggling to contain her emotions, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder then stepped forward, and bowed before the King. "I am Vincent Anderson, Your Majesty. I heard of your plight and have come to tutor your daughter in her literature."

"And I am Deirdre Garcia, sir," Regina said, swallowing her emotions as she curtsied, "A friend of Da- Vincent's. I have come to teach your daughter to ride."

"Ride?" asked the King.

"Yes, sire," the brunette gritted her teeth, "you know, on horseback."

"Ah yes." he looked up at her for the briefest of moments before picking up a cigar sitting on the side table and proceeding to light it with a match from his pocket, "She's been such a nuisance since her mother passed. I do hope riding will help her exert some of that troublesome energy." he sneered disapprovingly.

Regina wanted to pounce him, but her fiancée held her back, "Yes sir," he said instead, trying to play along. "We'll make sure of it." When Leopold wasn't looking, he mouthed to Regina, '_I hate him already_.' She nodded and gripped his arm.

"Good," Leopold said drowsily, closing his eyes turning away from them in the chair. The couple stood there for an awkward moment, unsure what to do.

"Why are you still here?" the King asked after a minute. "Go tutor the little brat, or whatever it is you're supposed to do with her," he waved them away like flies.

Daniel scurried out of the room, pulling his fiancée along.

Regina let out a frustrated scream as soon as they were out of earshot. "Did you see him? He was completely drunk! He doesn't even care about his own daughter!" she fought back a sob. She knew he was mean; she'd seen it with her own eyes, after all, but how could anyone not have a single care for their daughter? Especially one as sweet and innocent as Snow White?

Cora had been ruthless, beating her and scolding her constantly…and yet, somehow, Regina couldn't bring herself to fully hate the woman, she was her mother after all. And, in her own, twisted way, the brunette knew everything Cora did had been out of a strange kind of love. But this man? She didn't know what to make of the King. When everyone else would call him benevolent and kind, she would say cruel and deceitful.

"I know my love, I know." The stable boy pulled her to him, seeming to read her tangled web of thoughts from only her face. "What shall we do now?"

She looked at Daniel, her expression hardening with determination. "Now? Now, we find Snow."

They wandered around aimlessly before finally asking a fellow servant, Suzan, to help them locate the princess's chambers, which she was only too happy to do. When they reached the door Regina paused, listening. Two voices rose from the room. One, a young girl, laughing happily, if a bit reserved; the other, an older woman, who seemed to be telling the young princess a story. Regina beamed at Daniel and he pulled her close. Finally, they would see their little princess.

* * *

><p>Snow sat up in bed, laughing contentedly as Johanna entertained her with stories from her childhood on the farm. "It took me nearly the whole day to get those chickens back in their coop," she was saying. "By the time I was finished, I was covered in so many feathers my mother wondered if I was a chicken myself."<p>

Snow chuckled hard at the image of her maid as a young girl covered in fluffy, white chicken feathers. She was feeling much better, not perfect but certainly getting there. This made her both happy, because she hated being sick, and nervous, because getting well meant facing her people and facing her people meant facing her father.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, jarring her from her thoughts. Johanna got up from her place on Snow's bed and went to answer the door. When she opened it, the princess craned her neck to see a beautiful auburn haired woman in lime green riding clothes, accompanied by a handsome man in an attractive blue suit.

"Hello Miss," the woman said, "we are here to see Princess White." Snow's ears perked up, not at the sound of her name, but at the voice. There was something so familiar about it. "I am Deidre, her new riding instructor. '_Riding instructor?' _Snow wondered, '_Since when do I need a new riding instructor?' _"And I am Vincent," the man said the new literature instructor. Again, the princess felt she knew that voice. She had only heard it a few times before, in the stables… Snow fought back tears at the memory and quickly shook the thought from her head, it couldn't be. They were long gone by now.

"I am Johanna," said her maid, "Her Highness's nanny."

"May we come in?" Deirdre asked.

"Of course," Johanna said, stepping aside. "Snow," she called, "There is someone I want you to meet."

Snow stood and went to the door, curtsying before her new teachers, "Pleasure to meet you," she said. She stood up and looked at the woman, Deirdre, and was surprised to see the familiarly warm smile gazing down at her; the chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Snow," the woman whispered affectionately. Snow had an urge to hug her. Looking in her eyes, she looked _so _familiar. The look she was seeing now was the same look Regina had given her that night in the stables. One full of compassion and affection and… love. Something she seldom felt since her mother died. Johanna cared for her, and her for the maid, but it wasn't the same. She shook her head again, blinking rapidly and turning to the man. He had hair as black as midnight. But the moment his eyes met hers…there was just something about them…

"Johanna," Snow requested abruptly, trying to contain her emotions, "Will you leave us? I would like to get to know my new…instructors before we start our lessons."

The maid looked at her strangely, but obliged, seeming to sense the desperation in her eyes. She stepped out quietly and shut the door behind her.

Now alone in the room with…well she didn't know who they were, but she had a feeling. It was insane to hope but... she had to know. She cast her eyes down to the floor and said in the smallest of whispers, "D-Daniel? R-Regina?"

There was no sound in the room. Snow expected them to look at her like she was crazy. She looked up to see tears streaming down their faces as two pairs of arms wrapped around her and hugged her for all she was worth.

"Y-Yes dear," Regina murmured through her sobs, running her hand through the princess's hair, "We're here, baby. We came back for you."

Snow started crying then too, hugging them tighter than she had hugged anyone since her mother. She couldn't believe they were really here. "You, you came back!" she sobbed, burying her face in Regina's shoulder. Regina's heart broke, hearing the uncertainty and hope fighting for control in her voice. But she knew Snow believed them when she said, "You found me."


	7. Chapter 7

Snow didn't know how long they stayed that way, hugging each other on her bed, oblivious to anything else going on in the world. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it; they were really here, they'd come back for her! A warm feeling swelled in her heart as she felt their arms around her. "Why?" she finally asked when they separated, "You should be long gone by now, why did you come back?"

Daniel and Regina stared at her; did she really believe they would just leave her alone with _him_? Regina almost asked as much, but Daniel stopped her with a almost undetectable shake of his head. '_She deserves the truth,' _his expression seemed to tell her, '_but we have to be careful with how we approach this.'_

The raven-haired beauty bit her lip, Daniel was right, but what could they do? What could they say without scaring her? There wasn't a doubt in Regina's mind that Snow didn't want anyone to know about the things that her father did to her, but then… Regina thought back to a few nights ago, in the stables. The way she went rigid when Regina had said _home_, the way she sat there, looking at the brunette in silent contemplation when Regina asked if Cora was the one who hurt her, and the terrified look in her eyes when Regina had wanted to take a closer look at her bruises. She had thought she'd seen something else there too- a sense of longing, of relief that someone finally noticed. She wasn't sure what happened that night, but something, maybe that glimmer of emotion, made her follow Snow back home. She thought back to her own days of abuse and how, though she was never brave enough to admit it herself, when Daniel had asked if her mother had hurt her, it felt so good to let all her bottled up pain and emotion come out.

Looking at Snow, she realized she had been only a little older than the little princess when she and Daniel met, and that she may very well be just as terrified of her own feelings now as Regina was back then. She glanced at Daniel, taking a deep breath before turning toward Snow. She knew this might be going too far, but somehow, she also knew it had to be done.

"Snow, dear?" she finally asked, "May I ask you something?" Snow looked up at her, amber eyes questioning, yet trusting, and nodded. "That night in the stables, when I saw those bruises, where did they come from?" she inquired quietly.

The princess's eyes widened slightly, they knew! But how? Snow was fairly certain Regina thought her mother had done it. She hadn't let them follow her any farther than the woods. There was no way…Suddenly she gasped as a thought occurred to her.

"Did you…follow me, that night?" she remembered thinking she'd seen a shadow at the window, but it was dark and she never knew for sure.

Regina looked guiltily at her fiancée. Daniel leaned forward and cupped Snow's hand in his, "Snow," he said gently, "We came back because we love you,"

Snow looked down at their intertwined hands, "I know," she whispered quietly, trying hard to keep her composure.

"Daniel's right Snow," she looked gratefully at her stable boy before continuing, "but we can only help you if you help us. Can you do that?" she asked softly, leaning close to her precious little girl.

"I- I don't know." She answered honestly, looking down.

Regina sighed, "Let me tell you something." She said, hoping if she told her secrets, the princess would do the same. "When I was younger, my mother used to hurt me."

The little girl's eyes widened. This shouldn't have surprised her; after all she'd seen what Cora had tried to do with Daniel. For some reason though, as cold as that woman was, she couldn't believe she'd have a reason to harm her own daughter, even with the experiences she'd endured because of the King. "She did?"

"Yes dear, she did. She beat me and tortured me with magic spells when I wouldn't behave."

Snow's eyes got even bigger and she hugged Regina close.

"For a long time," the raven haired girl breathed as she ran her hand through Snow's hair, "I was afraid to tell anyone. It got so bad that I…" she shook her head, banishing the rest of the statement. She was already treading on eggshells here. Telling Snow White _that_ well, she didn't have to be a genius to know it wasn't a good idea. "Anyway," she continued, "when I finally did tell someone," she smiled at Daniel, "I felt a lot better. Daniel couldn't take me away from my mother, but at least I wasn't keeping it all inside anymore."

"And this is different Snow," the boy continued for Regina, "What I couldn't do for 'Gina, we _can_ do for you. We can make," he paused, not wanting her to know exactly how much the pair had seen and heard, "whatever, or whoever, it is that is doing this to you, we can make them stop," he finished, determined.

"H-how?" the princess whispered, shifting her curiously tentative gaze back and forth between the two of them.

"We can take you with us honey," Regina murmured, smiling softly. "And we promise to keep you safe, if only you'll tell us the truth."

Snow mulled that over. She wanted nothing more than to let the whole, terrifying truth come out. Not just come out, but come out to someone who could _do _something, someone who _cared_. It wasn't that Johanna didn't worry for her, she did; none of the servants were brave enough to face her father though. Not even Johanna. But if she told them…the King was her father. Was it wrong to think he was a bad person?

The princess's thoughtful gaze met Regina's and she remembered that night in the stables. How Regina had tried to stand up to her mother, and fight for the life she wanted, not the one her mother wanted for her. Snow had seen that Regina still loved Cora, but the girl also understood that Regina knew that even though Cora was her mother, she was not the one who knew what was best for her daughter.

Just like the King couldn't know what was best for Snow.

Looking at Daniel and Regina, thinking of all that they sacrificed to help her. She knew in her heart that _they _were her best chance. Despite the fact that they weren't blood, they were family.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before uttering two simple words, "My father. The bruises came from my father."

The couple glanced at each other, their fears confirmed. Regina pulled Snow in for another hug as a few tears trickled from her eyes.

"Shhh, its okay baby," Regina murmured, "Let it out, it's okay."

Snow buried her face in Regina's hair and her lower lip trembled, "Ever since Mother died, it's like-" she cried harder, and Regina rocked her back and forth, "I-I'm s-sorry," Snow murmured.

"Oh Snow," Daniel soothed while stroking her hair, "There's nothing to be sorry for. We won't let him hurt you anymore."

The princess gazed up at him with warm, uncertain eyes, "Really?"

"Really," Daniel promised, kissing the top of her head and wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"But…I'm getting well. Father will want-"

"Don't worry about you're father," Regina said sternly, "Soon, you will be far, far away from him,"

Snow's eyes shown.

Regina laughed, "But first, we must teach you how to ride."

"Ride?"

Daniel smiled, "We'll be traveling on horseback"

Snow gulped, "I haven't been on a horse since…" she trailed off, glancing between the pair nervously.

Regina squeezed her hand, "That's why we're here to help you. We'll be with you every step of the way."

Snow nodded, still nervous, but willing to try. Then a thought occurred to her. "How- how long will it take me to learn? If-if my father finds me and sees I am well…"

"That won't happen," Daniel assured her while catching Regina's eye and smiling, "we know a way to keep you safe." He got up off the bed and headed toward the door. Regina followed, beckoning to Snow.

The princess's brows furrowed in confusion, nonetheless, she trusted them and so trailed behind them and out into the hallway.

"You're highness," Johanna acknowledged, "are you off to you're lessons?"

"Actually," Regina said, "we could use you're help." She was cautious about letting Johanna in on their plan, but they had to trust someone. If not, they may never get Snow away from the King. Quickly, they beckoned her into the bedroom and explained everything.

The nursemaid listened intently, and everyone could tell by her appalled face and constant gasping that she did not approve of their idea. Still they pushed forward, explaining how they wanted Snow to stay in her chambers and act dutifully during the day and then be with them in the servant's quarters at night. During Snow's lessons, they would prepare to leave the castle, little by little. They only had to convince the staff to keep the princess away from her father until they were able to leave. When Regina and Daniel finally stopped speaking, Snow turned to her nanny with pleading eyes.

"Will you help us?" she asked anxiously.

Johanna sunk down in a nearby chair; trying to process all the information they had just shared. "Snow I- what you're asking me to do it's, it's impossible. And dangerous. For all of us. If we were to get caught… I love you like my own Snow, you know that."

The princess shook her head.

"But, I have a family too. I have to support them. If I do this…we could lose everything."

Snow's gaze dropped, and then lit up again, "Then come with us!" she said. "All of you. We're bringing Regina's father along; surely we can keep you safe too. Right?" she asked, glancing backward at Regina and the stable boy.

The couple exchanged a troubled glance. They knew this plan would put a lot of people in danger. It wasn't even a plan really, more of a goal. They weren't even sure what they were going to do once, _if _they successfully escaped the castle. They didn't want anyone getting hurt and yet, they knew it was impossible to take off with all their allies in tow. It was going to be hard enough keeping the four of them safe.

Johanna saw the exchange and smiled tenderly, taking Snow's hands in hers, "I will help you as much as I can," she decided, "but I cannot come along. My family needs me here."

A bit of the gleam in Snow's gaze disappeared, but she wrapped her arms around the maid gratefully, "Thank you Joanna."

She smiled and ran her hand through the young girls hair, but looked over her head, gazing at Regina and Daniel questioningly. "_You cannot leave here without a solid plan," _she told them silently, "_I know it will be hard, but you must stay until you know _exactly _where you're going_."

Regina and Daniel sighed. She was right. Had it just been the two of them, they could have gotten by. But now they had a child to look after. And they were determined to not let her get hurt again. That meant coming up with a solid plan.

And fast.

As the couple tucked Snow into bed that night, she relished in their warmth. Now that they were here, she was no longer afraid. She could face any challenge that came.

Because she had someone who cared.

She drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the urgent, troubled talk and hesitant planning happening just below her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this is the first I have written for this story so I hope every who reads it likes it and I would appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Also, if anyone has any ideas for filler chapters, let me know and I'll see if I can incorporate them into further chapters! :D**

**XXX**

Over the next few weeks, Snow had lessons with Regina and Daniel everyday. During these lessons, Snow would bring them her most treasured possessions for the two adults to pack for her. Most of this stuff included books and items that belonged to her mother.

Each night Regina and Daniel would sneak Snow down into the servants living quarters where she would then spend the evening playing games and having fun with The young couple and their new found friends. The rest of the staff didn't question what was going on between the three as they all had a liking for Regina and Daniel, they knew they wouldn't hurt their princess.

Whilst Snow excelled in her literature lessons, the same could not be said for her riding lessons with Regina. This was problematic and the couple were beginning to worry that the little girl would never get back in the saddle which only further complicated their plan that was weak already without complications such as Snow's fear.

It had been three whole weeks since Regina and Daniel arrived at the palace and still their plan wasn't fully mapped out. Every night the couple found themselves spending more time trying to encourage their little girl not to give up hope.

One of these nights, Snow was snuggle up beside Regina finally sleeping after a long day of lessons. Regina, too, was sleeping. However, her slumber was light and she sensed that she was being watched. She opened her eyes only to come face to face with one of the guards. She was about to yell for Daniel but before she could the guard covered her mouth with his. Regina stiffened and looked down at the child cuddled up to her, hoping she wouldn't be awakened by the sudden change of the once peaceful atmosphere.

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. You have to promise that when I let go you won't scream." With his free hand, the guard took off his helmet and that's when Regina recognised him as Jacob, one of the King's _personal _Knights.

The young woman's eyes widened and she struggled to give a single nod as her heart hammered in her chest. Had they been caught? Had someone heard of their plans to leave with snow.

Finally, Jacob removed his hand from her face and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What-" She tried to ask but was interrupted.

"I know you and Vince are planning on running with the princess and I know why. Believe me, I've seen what _he _does to her. I've wanted to do something about it for a long time but I'm afraid I'm a prisoner here. The king offered me a deal, I either worked for him or he was going to execute me. I have a wife and two children I have to provide for, I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves so I chose to become one of his guards." The man explained in a soft undertone. "I know a man that can help you escape. I was able to get a message out to him earlier today and he's coming here tomorrow afternoon after the King has left for his meeting with King George. He's got everything worked out-"

"Hey! Get away from her!" A booming voice suddenly came from behind Jacob who whipped round only to come face to face with Daniel. "Didn't you hear me? I said move..." he hissed, taking a threatening step towards the guard but before he could lay a hand on the guard, Regina spoke up.

"Da-Vince, stop. Don't hurt him. He wants to help us." She whispered frantically. Suddenly, Snow began to shift and whine in her sleep, a sign that she was about to wake up.

"'Gina?" She mumble but before she could open her eyes, Regina shushed her and sooth her back to sleep. Once she was sure the girl was fully asleep she looked up at the two men with a slight glare.

"I think you two should wait for me out in the Community Room." She stated and the two got the message and left the room.

Regina gingerly extracted herself from Snow and reached out for her knight coat. Slipping it on, she got out of bed and stretched before leaving the room to meet with Daniel and Jacob. However, before she left, she looked back at Snow just to make sure she was safe and sound asleep.

She walked out I tot he Community Room only to have Daniel approach her with amazing speed. "Regina! His plan is full proof...this man...he's called The Huntsman. He's going to come here tomorrow afternoon and Jacob is going to let him in-"

"Won't you be leaving with the king tomorrow?" She inquired, wasn't the Kings knights supposed to follow him everywhere he went?

Jacob smiled, "I know of a secret passageway that leads straight into the courtyard, where you, the princess and Vince will be. The Huntsman will fight off anyone that gets in your way and once you're free he will take you to safety. Everything should go according to plan so long as you do everything he says. He's somewhat of an expert when it comes to surviving in the woods."

The trio then spent the next hour discussing the specifics of their mission whilst the princess they were planning to rescue continued to sleep peacefully in the next room.

XXX

The next morning. snow woke up to the positive news and to say she was excited would be an understatement. Throughout her lessons all she could talk about was the life they would all lead when they were far away from the horrible Kings clutches. She spoke about everything from they would live to the things the three of them could do as a family.

"Snow," Regina chuckled as she steadied the girl who had stumbled due to walking backwards towards the stables so she could look at Regina and Daniel whilst she talked. "Calm down." She told the girl who only giggled in response.

Snow was more likely very that Regina and Daniel had ever seen her in the past three weeks and that was probably because she knew she would no longer have to worry about her father hurting her anymore.

"Remember Snow, Regina's going to spend this lesson training you whilst you're on the horse." As soon as the words left his mouth, the princess stopped short and looked between the couple like a deer caught in headlights.

"B-but...I'm afraid." She whimpered, attaching herself to Regina's side.

Regina put her arm around the girl comfortingly. "Remember what untold you when he first met? The o-"

"Only way to overcome fear is to face it." Snow finished off. "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared."

Regina stopped and stepped out in front of Snow, placing her hands on each of the child's shoulders and holding eye contact with her. "Snow, do you trust me?"

"Regina, I-"

"Do you trust me?" The elder of the two repeated firmly, receiving a nod in response. "Then believe me when I say I _won't _let you fall."

"That goes for me too, princess." The two girls looked to the side at the sound of Daniel's voice and the young man marvelled at his girls' matching grins because although he and Regina were still under the cloaking spell, his beloved's smile would never changed. With a permanent mental image of what Regina really looks like, he could help but compare hers and Snows features that were eerily alike. It was like they were meant to be mother and daughter and that's when Daniel realised that blood or no blood, the family you choose is the most important. Regina's mother had caused her nothing but despair and sorrow her entire life and now here they were, attempting to save Snow from the same fate at the hands of her own father.

The moment was suddenly interrupted when there was a loud commotion from the other side of the courtyard and that's when Regina and Daniel spotted none other than The Huntsman who was accompanied by a wolf. He was current fighting off about five guards and the couple took that as their cue to prepare to make a swift exit.

Regina and Daniel hefted the luggage they had collected and hurried themselves and Snow into the stables which had been left abandoned due to the ruckus. Just as Daniel was about to help Snow onto the horse that she was to share with Regina, the girl froze and yanked her hand out of his. Her eyes were wide and her body was stiff with fright.

"Snow, come on! We don't have time for this!" Daniel huffed, partly because he was under pressure.

"Daniel, calm down. Why don't you go and get the other two horses?" Regina suggested, sensing his frustration. Daniel nodded and raced through the stables to prepare his and Regina's horses. One world carry their luggage whilst he would ride the other with Snow and Regina travelling on Snow's horse.

Snow turned to Regina, her eyes still wide, "Regina, I..I can't-"

"Yes you can. I promise. I'll be with you the whole time. I'll protects you." The elder brunette vowed.

Snow stared into Regina's, looking for any signs of doubt in them and when she found none she nodded before gripping onto the older girls hand. "Ok." She said with determination.

As soon as Regina had herself and Snow situated on the horse comfortably, Daniel had also mounted his own and they met up at the ex it of the stable. "Ready?" He asked looking between the love of his life and the girl he was starting to love as if she was his daughter.

The two nodded, both a little nervous. He could tell Snow was even more so by the way she had Regina's forearms in a vice like hold. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to dwell on fears and they remember need of this when they heard the orders being yelled from across the courtyard.

"Ok, let's go." And with that, the couple set off with a gallop, hoping and praying they wouldn't be caught amongst the chaos.

They had no such luck.

"Hey! They're taking the Princess!" One of the guards yelled.

"Daniel! Watch out!" Regina cried out just as a guard was about to pull Daniel off his horse. Fortunately, before the knight could even lay a hand on him, an arrow was shot through his chest, making him fall off his own horse, dead.

The sight of the fallen soldier resulted in a whimper from Snow who turned her head from the scene. Regina could feel her shaking and she just wished this whole mess would be over so that they could live a peaceful life.

Regina and Daniel hadn't realised they had slowed down until someone shouted over to them. "What are you waiting for? Go! I'll catch up!" It was The Huntsman and whilst he spoke over his should he effortlessly fought of three of the palace guards.

Without wasting anymore time, the hurried over to the palace gates but just as they were about five metres away, the gates opened to reveal the king, who had returned early from his meeting with King George.

Leopold looked around his courtyard in shock. What the Hell had happened?! Someone was going to pay for this! He heard hooves rapidly approaching and was appalled to see his daughter's riding instructor and literature tutor leave the castle grounds, with _his daughter _in tow.

"Stop right there!" He yelled before riding towards the horse that held Snow and Regina._ No one _would ever get away with stealing what was his. Don't be mistaken, he wasn't concerned for Snow, he merely saw her as just another of his possessions and he did not want to lose the control he had over her.

Regina panicked, the king was relentlessly coming towards her on his own horse. He was just a few centimetres away when he reached out for Snow who. Screamed and cliched away. The young woman saw red as this just reminded her of all the hurt this animal had caused her baby. As soon as the king made contact, Regina's hand flew out towards him. All she wanted to do was push him away but instead, this caused a blast magic to burst out of her and the king went flying off his horse. She looked between her hand and the king in shock. Had she really just used magic? But before she could contemplate it any further, Daniel's voiced pulled her out of her reverie.

"Regina, come on. Let's go!"

Regina nodded still in shock before riding off after her fiancé, pulling Snow towards her with her now free arm. She never wanted to come that close to losing her ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to thank FaerieTales4ever for getting rid of any mistakes and I would also like to thank those who have favourited, followed and reviewed.**

**XXX**

Snow was hyperventilating. Regina could feel her shaking and she knew she was on the verge of having a panic attack. She knew they needed to slow down and stop, but Daniel was showing no signs of doing so anytime soon.

"It's ok, Snow. This will all be behind us soon. Just breath, honey." She tried to soothe the girl, who was still clinging to her, before looking up and ahead at Daniel. "Daniel! Stop!"

"We can't, Regina! They'll be after us. The huntsman said he would catch up." he yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm not worried about him," Regina dismissed quickly. "Something's wrong with Snow."

Regina let out a sigh of relief when Daniel stopped abruptly whilst she did the same. She watched as Daniel jumped down from the horse and sprinted over to them.

Once he got to them, he held his arms out and looked between Regina and Snow. "Pass her down to me." he requested. His own breathing was choppy, and he could feel his heart racing from the adrenaline that was pumping through his body.

Regina carefully extracted Snow from her arms and held her by the waist so she could give her to Daniel, who held her comfortably on his hip. "Snow, sweethear, you have to calm down. You'll pass out if you don't breathe properly," he warned softly as he swiped her curly locks away from her sweaty forehead, only to see tears streaming down her blotchy face.

Regina gasped at the sight of the child and jumped down from the horse so that she now stood beside Daniel. She began stroking the girl's back as Snow hid her face in Daniel's neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Shhh. Shh. That's it. Breathe. You're safe now. We've got you," Daniel whispered as he swayed gently. Regina smiled at the sight of the two together; she knew Daniel would make a great father. She could just picture how overprotective he would be of Snow as well as any other children they might have in the future.

It took five minutes for Snow to calm down enough for Daniel to feel comfortable with putting her down. Not long after, horses hooves were heard rapidly approaching. Daniel rested his hand comfortingly on Snow's head when he felt her hiding behind him.

Of course, there was no need for her weariness. Not a minute later, they saw the huntsman racing toward them, followed by his wolf. He skidded to a stop and looked accusingly between Daniel and Regina. "What are you doing? I told you to keep going!"

Daniel suddenly turned defensive at his tone. "The child couldn't breathe. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient for you," he spat sarcastically. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like this man.

Regina shot Daniel a warning look before stepping forward. "I apologise for my fiancé's rudeness. It's just the stress talking," she said, hoping that he wouldn't refuse to help them.

The Huntsman grunted and gestured to the idle horses. "I suggest we start to make tracks. The Kings army won't be far behind us." He warned.

Regina turned to Snow and held out her hand. "Come now, sweetheart. We'll be far away soon. They won't ever be able to find us," she promised. She frowned when the child shrunk away from her and buried her face into Daniel's back.

Daniel eyed at Regina's hurt expression before looking down at Snow. "How would you like to ride with me this time?" he suggested and the girl nodded gently. The young man smiled sympathetically at Regina before leading Snow back toward his horse.

Once the three were situated on their steeds, The Huntsman rode to the front of the convoy before calling over his shoulder, "If you do as I say, I will be able to get you out of the kingdom in two days."

Regina replied with, "We have to get my father before we leave! I promised him!"

The Huntsman sighed and rolled his eyes. Jacob owed him big time.

**XXX**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Regina yelled as she jumped off her horse and raced towards her father's cottage. Luckily, Henry recognised her, as she and Daniel had gone to let him know of their plan to get into the palace so he had seen the disguises Blue gave them.

"Regina?! Oh thank God! Is it done?! Did you save her?!" Henry fired off, relieved to see his daughter safe and well, but also anxious as to whether or not their plan was successful.

"We've got her, Daddy. But...but we have to leave the kingdom right away so...so gather your belongings," she explained.

At his daughter's command, Henry hurried back into his home. Within ten minutes he was back, with his belongings in tow. Whilst he was inside, Regina had tacked up his horse for him so there was no time wasted there.

"Are we ready now?" The huntsman's exasperated voice came from behind them. It would be dark by the time they got to a safe place to set up camp, a task that would no doubt be tricky with a young child and an old man getting in the way.

"Ready," Daniel confirmed before following after the huntsman with Regina and her father not far behind.

**XXX**

It was another two hours of riding through the rough terrain of the woods before the dysfunctional group came across a clearing the huntsman deemed suitable enough to set up camp. Snow had fallen asleep during this time and the horses were coming close to exhaustion themselves, Regina was surprised they had lasted as long as they had without them having to stop.

They all dismounted their horses with Daniel carefully holding Snow, bridal style, without waking her up. "Gina, where do I put her?" he whispered as he gestured to the child in his arms.

"Let me set up a bed for her, then you can tuck her in, huh, Papa Bear?" She teased before rummaging through their luggage to find something that could make up a comfortable enough bed for their princess.

Daniel was shocked at what Regina had just said. Was he really acting like a father? He thought he was just being a decent human being by caring for Snow. He would love to be the little girls 'Papa' but would she ever accept him as such? After all, her father hadn't exactly given her a good experience of what a _real_ father should be like.

The young man was brought back to reality by Regina, who rested a gentle hand on his forearm. He looked down into her sparkling brown eyes and smiled. "Hi," he whispered, clearing his throat when he noted how dry his mouth had suddenly become.

"Hi back," she replied. "Where did you go?" she asked, a little concerned.

"What? Oh, uh, I was just thinking. Today has just been really, _really _surreal." He excused his wandering mind.

"That it has," his soon-to-be-wife agreed. "How about you put her down and give the huntsman a hand setting up?" Regina suggested.

He nodded before slowly walking over to the bed she had prepared and laying Snow down gently. He crouched down beside her as he began to 'tuck' her in with a blanket he found nearby. "Good night, my princess," he murmured before bending down and placing a tender kiss on her forehead, which he hoped would be the first of many.

He made sure the little girl was going to stay asleep for the foreseeable future before he got to work setting up a campfire so that they could keep warm throughout the remainder of the night.

Regina watched from a few metres away as Daniel settled Snow in for the night. She swore her heart melted when he kissed her good night. Her soft smile soon faded however, when she remembered how Snow had flinched away from her earlier that afternoon. Had she been too forceful with her when she tried to get her on that horse? Then it hit her...

She had used magic!

The young woman felt like kicking herself. _If course _Snow would be afraid of her! The first time she was conscious whilst magic wa used in her presence was when Cora had almost killed her!

_How could you be so stupid, Regina?! _she silently scolded herself as she began laying out beds for everyone else, _She's probably terrified of you now! Just like you have been terrified of your own mother for your entire life!_

Before she could torture herself anymore, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind as a kiss was pressed against her cheek. "Now look whose mind has gone on a walkabout," Daniel quipped in her ear.

Regina closed her eyes and rested her hands on top of his which were covering her stomach. "Like you said, it's been a long day," she returned with a tired voice but Daniel wasn't fooled.

He frowned as he turned her in his arms to face him, a frown that only deepened when she ducked her head to avoid eye contact with him - something she had never done before. He hooked his finger underneath her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Something's troubling you," he murmured holding her head in his protective hands.

"I just realised why Snow shrunk away from me before..." Regina trailed off.

"Oh?" her beloved questioned, not letting go of her head, knowing she would drop her gaze if he did.

"Yeah. Earlier, back at the palace...the King, he almost got Snow and... I don't know what happened but I just felt so angry at the thought of him touching her...I...I...it just sort of _burst _out of me!" Regina was quickly turning hysterical so Daniel shushed her and rubbed the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Shhh, Gina. Deep breaths." He soothed and Regina took in deep breaths and nodded once she had calmed down. "Now, what just 'burst' out of you?" he asked gently.

"Magic! It threw the King off his horse and Snow screamed! At first I thought she was just scared because of how close he came to getting to her, but now that I think about it, she was stiff in my arms the whole time we were riding away from the palace! She was scared." Regina sounded defeated and resigned, and the stable boy could tell she was afraid she was becoming her mother.

Daniel chuckled and Regina looked sharply up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked, appalled as he shook his head between chuckles.

"Of course she was scared, honey. She was in the middle of a battle-"

"No, Daniel. She was scared of _me. _Of my magic!" Regina burst out before he could continue. "She was doing well up until that point. I'm...I'm turning into my mother," she gasped.

"No. Stop this, Regina!" Daniel hissed, not liking the fact that she was torturing herself with all these negative thoughts. "You can never become that woman! _I _won't let you. _Your father _won't let you. _Snow_ won't let you, but most importantly _you _won't let yourself turn into her. You're too strong for that, Gina." He promised her before pulling her firmly into his chest as the stress of the day made itself evident in the sobs she finally let out.

"Shhh. That's it. Let it out. Let it all out." Daniel soothed as he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach. He smiled and nodded to let Henry know that everything was under control when he saw the older man's concerned look.

After a couple of minutes, Regina began to calm down and Daniel could tell that the fight had left her completely. Said fight gave way to exhaustion and he soon found himself holding up all of her body weight. "How about we get to bed, huh?" he suggested in a soft whisper. He felt a soft nod against his front before he kissed the top of her head and lowered her and himself onto the makeshift bed she had made for them.

Once he was lying down on his back, Regina snuggled into his side with her head rested on his toned chest. "Good night, Daniel," he heard his True Love whisper before her breathing evened out, evidence that she had finally fallen asleep.

"Good night, Regina," Daniel replied as he looked around the camp. Snow was still sound asleep close by, Henry was laying down on his own 'bed' reading a book in the dim fire light and the huntsman sat on a large log next the fire - his wolf friend right beside him - and Daniel came to the conclusion that the strange man was planning on keeping watch for the whole night. The stable boy lay there thinking silently to himself until he finally fell asleep, content with the feeling of his arms full of the woman of his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. Things have been busy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I would appreciate it if people review so I know what you're all thinking. Also, any ideas for filler chapters would be accepted.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina woke up to bright sunlight shining through the tree tops and onto her face. She squinted as she lifted herself up onto her elbows. Looking to her right, she saw Daniel who was still deep in his slumber.<p>

Somewhere in the distance she heard a child's giggle which was followed by an amused 'go away!'. Regina looked up and over to where the giggle came from only to see the huntsman's wolf nudging at Snow. Regina's eyes widened and she quickly stood. That thing was _huge_! What if it lost its temper and attacked Snow?

"Snow," she hissed, her heart was beating in her chest seeing the animal so close to her baby. "Snow! Come here...slowly..." she told the child who was looking at her confused.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Daniel had been awoken by the commotion Regina had caused when she had stood up so abruptly. His eyes widened the same way Regina's had when he saw how near the wolf was to the princess. "Snow, get away from it." He rushed out before getting up and pulling Snow away from the wolf.

The child's eyes were wide open as her back was pressed against Daniel's front with his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Regina...get behind me..." He said slowly in a low tone as he positioned Snow behind him.

"Don't hurt him, Daniel. He's my friend!" Snow exclaimed.

"Snow, it's an animal, you don't know what it's thinking-"

"He is not an it! He has feelings!" The little girl protested, trying to get passed Daniel so she could go to her new 'friend'.

Regina reached out and grabbed Snow's hand before she could take another step and Daniel was about to say something when a voice from behind him stopped him.

"The princess is right. My brother is harmless."

The trio positioned themselves so that they were now all looking at the strange man with the strange accent. They all had different facial expressions. Snow was smiling smugly because that's what she had been trying to tell Regina and Daniel; Regina looked relieved that Snow was never in any danger and Daniel had just raised an eyebrow, mockingly.

"Brother? Are you for real?" The young man scoffed. He looked at Regina and nodded towards the man that was supposed to lead them to safety. "Are we even certain he's the man Jacob was talking about-"

"Daniel!" Regina scolded. "Stop being ridiculous," she added firmly.

"Can I play with my new friend now?" Snow asked timidly. She didn't particularly like all of the shouting.

Regina looked down at the child and smiled. "Of course you can, sweetheart. Just stay in this clearing, ok?" The child nodded before skipping off towards the wolf who had been sitting patiently where she had left him.

"I was thinking...it might be a good idea if I teach you guys some self defence and survival skills. You'll no doubt be going into hiding for a while." The huntsman suggested.

"That's very kind of you, Huntsman." Regina smiled politely whilst Daniel said, "I don't think that's necessary." It was safe to say that he was not fond of Regina rebuking him.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself." She muttered. "I would love to learn something new." She added whilst smiling sincerely at the huntsman.

"We'll start after breakfast." The huntsman told her as he began preparing the rabbit he had just caught.

**XXX**

"Now put your feet like this...and your elbow like that. That's it. Remember to keep your breathing steady whilst you aim. When you think you've go it, release the arrow." The huntsman had spent the morning teaching Regina some basic survival skills and when Snow had found out, she had wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow so now that's how the huntsman was spending his afternoon whilst Regina and Daniel spoke to the blue fairy so they could be rid of the cloaking spells.

Snow took in a deep breath and released the arrow however, it didn't go very far as it just plopped down in front of her. Her shoulders fell in defeat before she turned her head to look at the huntsman with a pout on her face. "I'm no good at this!" She exclaimed, hopelessly.

The huntsman couldn't help but chuckle at the princess's distress but stopped when she glared at him. "You just need practise. We've only been doing this for a couple of hours. It took me months to master using the bow and arrow," he encouraged. "Besides, you'll have a lot more control when you get your own set. That one is too big for you." he added.

The child smiled and handed him back the bow and arrow. "Thank you, Hunstman." It looked as if she was about to say something but then she looked at him curiously. "Don't you have a _real _name?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

The huntsman looked up when he saw Regina, now with her real face, come through the trees in the corner of his eye before he looked back at the princess. "'Huntsman' is what everyone calls me. It's the only name I've ever had." He admitted.

"That's a ridiculous name-" before the child could go off on a rant, Regina hurried over to them with wide eyes.

"Snow! Apologise. That was very rude of you." she said sternly.

The huntsman interrupted just in time to stop Regina from lecturing the little girl who looked confused at being told off for speaking her mind. "It's ok, ma'am. The princess was merely being an inquisitive child. No harm done." He insisted with a kind smile.

However, Regina looked uncertain, "Even still, it's rude..." she trailed off at the wounded puppy look Snow was giving her.

"So, Your Highness, if you think my name is...'ridiculous', what do you think I should be called?" The huntsman asks to lighten the mood.

His plan worked as Snow's smile was put back into place as she whirled around to look at him. "Hmmm..." she scrutinised him briefly before her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers as if she just had a 'eureka!' moment. "You look like a Graham to me." She told him. "Can I call you Graham?!" She asked, excited.

"Of course. I think I like the name Graham." He told her, getting himself another bright grin from Snow.

Regina was about to open her mouth to tell them that it was almost time for dinner when suddenly, out of nowhere, horses were heard galloping towards them.

The huntsman's eyes widened as he looked between the two girls before him. "Quick. Regina, get Snow back to camp and tell your father and fiancé to help you pack up." He said quickly. Regina and Snow did as they were told and left the area as the huntsman turned in the direction of where the horses were coming from as he loaded his bow.

**XXX**

"Regina! Snow! What's wrong?!" Daniel asked alarmed as he saw his two girls running into camp with panicked looks on their faces. He rushed over to them and checked them both over for injuries. The young man looked between them confused when he saw none and was about to say something but before he could, Regina tore her hand out of his and then began to rush around camp to gather all of their belongings.

"Quick, Daniel. Help me pack. We've been found." She rushed out, briefly looking over her shoulder at him.

All Daniel could think was 'crap!' as he began to help pack up with Henry following suit. "Where's the huntsman?!" He called over to her. Although he hated to admit it, he needed the man's help in order to keep his family safe.

"He's fighting off the king's Knights. Snow, take over from Daniel so he can put out the fire. Daddy, could you load up the horses?" She ordered in a soft tone.

After around twenty minutes, the whole of their camp was packed up and Regina and her family were ready to leave. They waited anxiously for the huntsman to return and they didn't have to wait long. Just after they had mounted their horses, Snow once again went with Daniel, the huntsman came bursting through the tree line and quickly got on his own horse.

"We have to leave the kingdom today," he told them simply. "More Knights will be coming to look for their friends." He added.

The group set off at a gallop through the forest. They had only just started off when they heard more Knights coming up behind them.

Snow screamed and clung to Daniel just as a flying arrow narrowly missed them and Daniel bent himself over her body, protecting the little girl for any more arrows that could possibly come their way.

Regina and her father followed closely behind Daniel and Snow whilst the huntsman fought off the Knights. Just as the huntsman killed the final knight, he was able to fire off a final arrow which embedded itself deep into Henry's back.

"No, Daddy!" Regina sobbed when she saw her father fall off his horse. She pulled her own horse to a stop and jumped down so she could run over to her wounded father. "Daddy, no..." She cried when she saw her father gasping for breath.

"Re-Regina, I...I-" the old man rasped.

"Shhh, don't try and talk. You have to save your energy." Regina looked into her carry on bag for some rags she could use to dress her wound when a voice called out to her.

"Regina! We can't stop!" Surprisingly, the voice belonged to Daniel. He and the huntsman had ridden over to Regina and her father.

"He's hurt. I need to fix him up and get him on his horse-"

"No! They'll be more Knights coming. We have to get out of here." The huntsman protested.

Regina ignored him as she turns back to tend to Henry. "He's right, Regina." The woman stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to face the pair. Her eyes eventually settled on her fiancé and glared at him but deep down she felt betrayed.

"I'm _not _leaving him here." She insisted. The two men have her looks as if they were about to insist they move on when she quickly stopped them. "No! You _can't _ask me to do that!"

"Regina-" Daniel tried to persuade her.

"I need to get him back on his horse." By now, Henry was unconscious and he had finished patching him up. Regina seemed to be ignoring the two men as well as in denial about her father's fate. The old man was pale and the bandage she had wrapped around him was already soaked in blood. There was no way of saving him.

The huntsman and Daniel shared a look. The huntsman shrugged before jumping down from his horse and helping Regina settle Henry onto his own horse. Whilst Regina made sure her father wouldn't fall off when they started off again, the huntsman picked up the arrow she had pulled out and sniffed it.

The huntsman sighed and shook his head as he dropped the arrow onto the floor. He then walked over to Regina. "Regina...I'm sorry. He won't make it-"

"Of course he will." The determined woman said quickly.

"No, Regina. The arrow, it was poisoned." The huntsman blurted out.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was numb.

She was currently slumped by her father's freshly dug grave. It had been two long, tortuous hours since they had buried him and yet, Regina still hadn't moved.

The distraught young woman just couldn't believe that her Daddy was gone. He was always there for her and now she would never see him again. He would never be there to give her words of encouragement and wisdom. The last good link to her childhood was gone.

A lone tear slid down her face and Regina quickly wiped it away when she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Regina?" The woman in question was relieved to hear Snow's voice and not Daniel's or the huntsman's.

"Hello, Snow." Regina whispered, trying to sound cheerful but failing.

The little girl walked up beside the older female and gently lowered herself down next to her. "I'm sorry about your daddy, Regina. He was a very nice man. Like how grandpa's and daddy's are supposed to be." Snow whispered as she snuggled up to Regina.

The early evening breeze swept across the field they were in and Regina pulled the child into her lap. Partly to keep them both warm and partly to comfort herself. She just needed someone, something, solid to hold on to. "Thank you, baby." She said gratefully before pressing a kiss to the side of Snow's head.

The child rested her head on Regina's shoulder and began to play with the woman's blouse button distractedly.

Regina frowned, remembering how Snow had shied away from her the day before and she pulled the girl closer to her at the memory before she spoke. "Snow? Were you scared of me yesterday?"

Snow stayed silent but Regina felt her little body stiffen in her arms.

"Honey, please talk to me. I'm not mad. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you. _Especially _not with magic." Regina promised as she rubbed the little girl's back.

Snow hesitated briefly before she finally decided to respond. "I...I wasn't scared of _you._ It's just, I remembered C-Cora when I saw you blast my father away from us. I guess I just got a little spooked. Besides," she looked up at Regina and smiled, "I could never be afraid of you. You were just protecting me." She shrugged and rested her head back on Regina's shoulder.

Regina sighed in relief and began to rock them back and forth. She started humming a song she remembered one of her nanny's singing to her when she was little and after a few moments, Snow's breathing evened out letting Regina know that she had fallen asleep.

Regina spent about another half an hour sitting by her father's grave until it got dark enough that she decided it would be best if she went back to the camp they had set up nearby. "Goodbye, Daddy. I love you." She whispered into the darkness before she got up with Snow still in her arms. She then began the short trek back to where the campfire had been set up for the night.

**XXX**

When she got back to the camp, Regina blatantly ignored Daniel and the huntsman as she made her way over to the bed Daniel had set up for Snow. She gently lowered the little girl into the cushioning and covered her with two thick blankets before pressing a kiss to Snow's soft forehead.

She stayed by the child's side, not wanting to be near her two male companions and just sat thinking about everything; the past, the present day's events and the future she hoped to make with Daniel and Snow.

"Regina?" Daniel whispered as he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. He had watched her the whole time she had returned from her father's final resting place and he instantly knew she was mad at him.

"Not now, Daniel. Please." Regina begged, not wanting to cause a scene.

"If not now, when?" He responded. Instead of getting any response, Regina stayed silent as she swiped a piece of hair off of Snow's face. "Regina, please." He beseeched.

Regina scoffed and stood up carefully before stalking off to a secluded quiet area of camp, knowing Danie would follow her. "I don't know what you want me to say, Daniel. You tried to make me abandon my dying father and I don't know how you expected me to respond to that." The whole time she spoke, Regina kept her back to Daniel with her arms crossed.

"More Knights would have been after us!" Her fiancé suddenly burst out. "What did you want me to do?! I couldn't just-"

"You could have _supported_ me!" At this, Regina had whirled around on the spot and she let her arms fall down to her side. "I expected you to stand by me and let me lean on you in one of my most weakest moments, but you didn't. Instead you tried to convince me to leave my father to the wolves!" A sob ripped through the young woman's throat as tears began to stream down her face.

Daniel looked down ashamed and tried to step towards his soon to be wife but Regina simply took a step back and shook her head before turning away from him once more. Daniel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Regina," he began, "I know you're hurting. I know the pain you're in so please...just let me be there for you now. I know I failed you today and I promise to try to make it up to you even if it kills me. I love you and I won't blame you if you never forgive me." The young man rambled sadly. He knew how close Regina and Henry were and he had to admit that he was pretty devastated over the old man's death himself.

Daniel saw Regina's body slump in defeat and felt his heart break when her shoulders began to shake with gut wrenching sobs. Deciding to risk his neck, he stepped up behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Surprisingly, she responded by turning and burying her face in his chest as she clung to his shirt.

"Shhh. I know, honey. I know." He soothed as he stroked the back of her head and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." He whispered before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Regina pulled back slightly and took his face in her trembling hands. "I know. I forgive you. I just want to get far away from this wretched place as soon as possible. Maybe then we can finally be happy. Just me, you and Snow." She smiled slightly at him and decided to lighten the mood. "I know you've been a little jealous about how much time Snow and I spent with the huntsman today." She told him.

Daniel was about to protest her claim but she simply shook her head and placed a finger on his lips in a 'shh' gesture. "Nope. Don't try and deny it. I saw the look you had on your face the whole time Snow was off learning how to use a bow and arrow. Don't worry, you'll be there for the most important stuff." She assured him.

"Oh? And what is the 'important' stuff?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm...like I don't know, any young men whose attention she might gain-"

Regina hadn't yet finished talking when Daniel's eyes suddenly widened. "She's not courting until she's _at least _thirty!" He protested and before she could stop him, Daniel had detached himself from her and had hurried over to Snow who was sleeping.

"Daniel! Don't you dare-" she didn't manage reach them and her mouth fell open when Daniel had shook the confused little girl awake and said: "Snow! I forbid you to talk to or see any boys!"

**XXX**

Snow woke up the next morning squinty eyed. She looked around her and saw Regina and Daniel sleeping nearby with Graham on the other side of the camp.

For a few moments, all she did was stare up at the bright blue morning sky whilst she reflected on everything that had happened recently. The good and the bad; learning how to use a bow and arrow and getting to know Regina and her True Love. They felt like family already. It was on just the previous night when a piece of their family was torn away from them.

Regina's daddy was killed. Her possible future grandpa.

Oh, how she wanted Regina to be her mother and Daniel her father. She thought that they would make great parents. It had been such a long time since the little girl had felt the love of a parent. First her mommy died and then her...father turned mean.

Snow suddenly sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. She didn't want to think about all the bad stuff. She just wanted to focus on the good things.

A blue butterfly flew into her line of sight and the child smiled. She loved wildlife and anything that was blue and this butterfly was both of those things. Naturally, Snow was mesmerised by the beautiful creature and she sat up so she could get a better look at it. She giggled how only a little girl could when the butterfly landed on her fingertip.

"Hello." She whispered in awe. "You're very pretty." She spoke as if the insect could respond.

Much to her dismay, the butterfly got off her finger and began to fly away. Her shoulders slumped but then her face perked up when her new friend flew back towards her and hovered in mid air.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Snow asked, excited at the prospect of going on an adventure.

The butterfly flew a few metres away once again and Snow took that as a sign that the butterfly did, in fact, want her to follow.

Snow looked around the camp to make sure that the adults were still sleeping before she quietly stood up. She then continued to follow the butterfly into the tree line that was close by, completely unaware that Regina was about to wake up in about ten minutes.

**XXX**

"Daniel."

The stable groaned. He didn't know what it was that woke him up. All he knew was that something _had _woken him.

"Daniel, you stupid man! Wake up!"

Daniel's eyes snapped open when he felt someone tapping him on the face. The said taps transitioned from light to hard slaps and that's what made him focus.

"Regina?" He squinted as his fancé loomed over him.

"Snow is gone!" Regina blurted out, obviously in a panic.

"Snow...Snow is gone?!" Daniel exclaimed as he got up abruptly, Regina shrinking back in shock at his sudden movements.

"Snow!...Snow!" Daniel yelled as he walked around the field aimlessly looking for the child. "Snow, where-"

"She's obviously not here, Daniel." Regina called after him in frustration. She didn't mean to be so blunt with him. She just really wanted to find Snow.

"She probably went into the forest. There are footprints. My brother will track her." The huntsman spoke up, hearing the couple's worry.

"Thank you, Huntsman." Daniel said gratefully. He had to admit that he had been a godsend for the past couple of days. They wouldn't have been able to escape the castle without his distraction. They certainly wouldn't have been able to survive out in the Enchanted Forest all that time, either as much as the stable boy would try to deny it.

The huntsman simply nodded before he followed his wolf. The animal seemed to strangely understand what was going on.

Regina watched as the huntsman left before she quickly hurried over to Daniel. "Oh, Daniel! What if we don't find her? What if the Kings knights find her and take her back to that evil man?! He would kill her! Daniel-" she didn't get to finish her ramblings as she was cut off by Daniel.

"Regina! Calm down-"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Daniel, _my baby, _is out there someone - probably scared stiff - and all you can say is 'calm down'?!" The young woman was now hysterical as she paced up and down.

Regina was suddenly stopped by Daniel who grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Regina, listen to me - no - _listen to me_. We _will_ find her. I will _never_ let anything happen to her and so that's why I'm going to go and look for her." He promised as he reached up to wipe a few errant tears from Regina's face.

"Ok. I'm coming with you-"

"No." Daniel shook his head seriously.

"Excuse me?" Regina said annoyed.

"I said 'no', Regina. You should stay here just in case our little princess comes back. Like you said, she's probably scared and if she comes back and sees we're gone, she'll think we abandoned her. Plus, someone needs to stay here and watch our stuff and the horses. Who knows who will come through here." He didn't mention the fact that he thought Regina was too emotional to think clearly to be effective in the search for Snow.

Regina sighed as her shoulders slumped. She knew her future husband was right. "Fine. You bring her back to me, you hear?" She tried to sound strong but even she could hear the waver in her voice.

"I promise." Daniel vowed before he kissed her and left to find Snow.

**XXX**

Snow was scared.

She had been following the pretty butterfly so intensely that she didn't realise she had gone so deep into the woods. That was until now.

The butterfly had disappeared about half an hour ago and when she had lost sight of it, Snow had realised that she too was lost. The little girl knew nothing about making tracks so she could find her way back to where she had started. She had been relying on Regina and Daniel and her new friend, Graham.

Thinking about Regina and Daniel caused tears to pool in her eyes and she sniffled softly. She tried to suppress a sob as a thousand and one questions went through her mind.

What if she was lost forever? What if she never saw Regina and Daniel ever again? What if her father's Knights found her? What it, what if, what if...

"I'm lost." Snow whimpered to herself.

A sudden rustling was heard amongst the trees and Snow looked up, alarmed. She heard the noise again and she screamed before she set off running.

After a few minutes of running, Snow looked over her shoulder to see if whatever _it _was, was chasing her still. Unfortunately, she didn't see where she was going and so ended up tripping over a large tree root that was coming out of the ground. The little girl fell face down in the dirt, only reminding her of the time when she had run off after seeing Regina and Daniel kissing in the stables at Mills Manor. This only cause the child to burst out into tears. Her wails reverberated around the woods around her as she sat back and clutched at her knee that was now hurting her.

**XXX**

Daniel ran through the forest in a panic. Where was Snow? He hoped to God that no one had snatched her. What if she had been taken whilst she was still at the camp? What kind of father would that make him? He was so supposed to protect Snow!

"Snow!" He yelled, his voice hoarse from overuse. "Snow! Honey! Where are you?!" The young man knew that the little girl probably wasn't able to hear him but he thought it was worth a try. He would do anything to find her, to keep her safe.

He continued to run through the forest, not even stopping to duck from tree branches. It was a wonder that he hadn't fallen yet.

How long had Snow been missing? Minutes? Hours? She could be anywhere in any case. He ran faster at the thought of the little girl - _his _little girl - being scared and cold out there somewhere all alone. Was she crying for Regina? Was she crying for _him_? Daniel suddenly got a mental image of Snow curled up on the forest floor, sobbing and shivering. This picture only spurred him through the forest further and faster.

"Ahhh!"

Daniel whipped his head round at the sudden scream. However, it wasn't just any scream. He would recognise that sound anywhere. It was Snow!

Snow was screaming! Why was she screaming?! Was she hurt?! Had someone captured her? Daniel growled at the thought of someone, that wasn't him or Regina, touching the little girl.

"Snow?! Where are you, baby?!" Daniel suddenly stopped and looked around the clearing he found himself in.

There was a few minutes of silence as he just listened but then he heard his name being yelled from his right. "Daniel?!" Snow's voice was distant but boy, did he hear her. He knew right away she was frightened.

"I'm coming, honey! Stay where you are!" Daniel yelled out before beginning to run off in the direction of Snow's voice. "Keep talking, sweetheart! I'm coming!"

"Over here, Daniel!"

A few moments went by as Daniel ran towards the runaway princess. He finally found her huddled on the ground, clutching her knee to her chest. Her little face was contorted in pain and tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Snow!" Daniel exclaimed as he rushed over to her.

"Daniel! Help!" Snow wailed as she rocked back and forth.

"Oh, come here, Snow." He whispered as he lifted the child up into his arms. Snow wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she sobbed with her head rested on his shoulder. "Shh. You're safe now, baby. Shh. There, there." Daniel soothed in a soft tone, swaying from side to side.

"I...I..." Snow was hiccuping through her sobs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Breath, sweetie. Just breath." Daniel instructed as he demonstrated deep and steady breathing.

Snow took big gulps of oxygen and Daniel felt her shivering in his arms. After a few moments, the little girls breathing evened out, allowing her to speak. "I was lost and I thought I would never see you or Regina again!" She exclaimed as she clung to Daniel just a little tighter.

"It's ok now. I found you, princess. I will _always_ find you, ok?" As he said this, Snow had lifted her head and looked him right in the eyes. Green locked in blue.

"Ok." Snow whispered before resting her head back on his shoulder as she yawned.

Daniel pressed a kiss tithe side of Snow's head and smiled. "I think we should get you back to camp, don't you?" He felt Snow nod against him and he smiled. "Good because Regina was worried sick."

"Is she going to be mad with me?" Snow asked timidly.

"I'm sure she won't be, darling." Daniel said as he started off back towards their camp.

**XXX**

The huntsman had returned over twenty minutes ago without Snow and this only caused Regina to stress out even more. Regina was still pacing to relieve this stress when Daniel came through the tree line with Snow still in his arms. Of course, Regina didn't miss this and she ran over to them straight away.

"Snow! Oh Gods!" She cried as Daniel set Snow on the ground. The girl immediately raced towards Regina.

"Mama!" She yelled, not noticing what she had just said. She was just so happy to see Regina again.

Regina's eyes widened at the moniker that was directed at her but she didn't point it out. Instead, she focused her attention on wrapping her arms around Snow.

"Oh, baby! Thank God you're safe!" She whispered as she pulled Snow closer towards her. She was still in shock at being called 'mama' but she knew that was a conversation for another time. Right now she was just glad that Snow was back right where she belonged.


End file.
